Blackmail
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: I'm writing this because of something that I read that has struck a chord in me. You'll have to read the warning at the top to figure out the why. A fem naru story. rated M for disturbing things.
1. Chapter 1

Kittens, I found something disturbing posted on a _particular_ site that has _pissed_ me off to no end.

I found an honest to god sex story site where people post sex stories and I found this one in particular that is as **insulting** and **humiliating** and **degrading** to me as a woman as it is to me as a person in general.

The story itself is about a guy who had been blackmailing his friends girlfriend because he found out some rather _risky_ things about her past and has been keeping her secret in exchange for oral sex. His friend married the girl two years ago.

And to make things worse on top of having to service this slime ball; he started pimping her out to his friends and he sees nothing wrong with what he has done.

It's _sickening_.

And it really has stuck itself firmly in my mind which is why I'm going to write my own story about blackmail.

And I don't know how it's going to turn out. But I do know that I hate things like this. I hate **men**, like the one who posted that story and see nothing wrong with their actions. Which is why my story will end happily I assure you.

So if your feeling brave, stick around and read and if not, then I don't mind. In fact I understand.

(********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

He smiled at her smugly as he tossed the pictures down on the coffee table between them and grinned even more as she frowned and picked up one of the photos and looked at it. Her expression blank as she looked at the photo of herself and one of her childhood friends kissing at last years new years party, which was about a month ago.

Ruby eyes blinked after a second or so before she set the picture down on the coffee table and resisted the urge to burn them all to ashes with her chakra as she looked back up at Sauske's smiling face.

God he looked happy with himself. The sick fuck.

"And your showing these to me why?"

He laughed, the sound meant to make her afraid. It didn't. She had lost her ability to feel fear in his presence long ago. He was just too pathetic to fear. "I was wondering why you were keeping these pictures hidden form everyone." It was a lie. She knew it as much as she knew that she would have to be careful of what she said or else everyone in the village would see the pictures.

And the last thing she needed was for people to start hounding her about it after she had built such a respectable reputation as a 'good girl'.

She leaned back in her seat and crossed her legs and her arms and stared at him. "Because those pictures aren't anyone's business. _Especially_ yours. Tell me Sauske, how long did it take for you to sniff them out after breaking into my home last week to steal some of my panties? An hour? Two?" She doubted that it had taken him less that four hours since she had had the pictures hidden in a small box in a little hole in the closet of her bedroom, behind a large wooden chest.

It was a place that only she should have known about. Just like the stuff she kept in the human sized opening under her floor boards, hidden under her bed. Sauske's smile faltered a little bit and he growled warningly at her.

"I think you hid them away because your afraid of what others will think of their future Hokage if they saw these-" Sauske said as he picked one up and looked at it for a second.

"It's a picture of me getting kissed, Sauske. There is nothing scandalous about this. Now if your done-" Naru said as she started to get up.

Sauske made a humming sound. "Really? Is that all anyone will see if they see these pictures? Or will they see their future Kage begging for someones cock like a whore?" Naru froze and gave him a funny look that quickly morphed into a dark one.

Naru was not amused by his comment.

How he could manage to see something so disturbing from something so innocent was beyond her. Sauske gave her a malicious smile. "I could show these to the council. I could ruin your chances of being the Hokage. Unless..."

Naru narrowed her ruby eyes at the raven. "Unless what?" She bit out from between clenched teeth. Sauske grinned at her again. "Unless you can persuade me to keep quiet, that is."

She narrowed her eyes at him and stood up. Her hands opening and closing at her sides as she glared at him. "How?" She asked, her voice dangerously low. If he said one more stupid thing she was going to shove a kunai _so_ far up his ass that he would be spitting out metal and _blood_ every time he opened his mouth.

"Get on your knees, here in front of me."

"Why? Whatever for?"

Sauske's hands went to the front of his pants and he deftly unbuttoned them then pulled down his zipper and pulled out his dick. Naru flushed and stared at him in shock. He was kidding right? He didn't honestly expect her too-

"I want you to get down on your knees and suck my dick."

She shuddered in revulsion. "Ew. No."

"Do it or your chances of ever living your dream and being respected as a fellow shinobi in this village will die by dawn tomorrow." Sauske said warningly as he pumped his dick and moved just a step closer to her.

Naru got up out of the chair that she had been sitting in and walked over to Sauske and very calmly grasped his wrist and pulled it away from his dick. He apparently took this as a sign that she was going to do what he told her too, because he smiled evilly at her and said. "Make sure to do a good job. I have a really big load for you."

Naru smiled back at him and slammed her knee into his groin, once, twice, three times-

She kneed him a grand total of ten times. Each blow was harder and more painful than the last if his screams and yelps were any indication at all. And when she was done she reared back her fist and punched him in the face, the sickening crack of her knuckles breaking his nose reaching her ears before he fell back and lay on the floor bleeding and whimpering.

She looked down at the coffee table and gathered up the pictures and burned them with her chakra then kicked him in the ribs a few times then walked out of his home with her head held high.

Suck his dick indeed. The no good bastard.


	2. Chapter 2

Naru didn't go home after her confrontation with Sauske.

She ran a shaky hand through her mid back length ash blond hair and growled low in her throat. God she hated that shifty eyed son of a bitch! He had been like this ever since she had brought him back to the village.

Why? Why was he so fucking fixated on trying to ruin her? She had done nothing to him but save his life time and time again.

She was about half way to her home when she decided that she didn't want to go there just yet and turned around and started for the local bar.

She needed a drink.

She needed _something_ to take her mind off of Sauske and his shit before she decided to go back and finish him off.

And maybe a nice strong drink and some hapless man might help to take her mind off of the snake bastard and his stupid threats.

(**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi sat in the dimly lit room, in one of the bar corner booths, checking out the women in the bar. Most of them were plain, homely, and completely shit faced. He didn't like that. Especially since he wanted a half sober warm willing body to lay with tonight. He didn't need a woman who was so drunk that she either passed out or started crying during sex.

Because those things were a total turn off.

And he liked hearing the soft moans and sighs and cries. Liked having an active participant to kiss and touch and to have himself kissed and touched in return. He took a drink of his long neck and scanned the room again. Noting that some of the women were being picked up by other guys and taken out of the bar.

He glanced down at his left wrist, pulling back his glove a little bit to see what time it was and sighed. It was almost eleven, he was still sober, and there wasn't a damn woman in sight that could meet his expectations. All in all he was starting to think that his night would be a bust when the door across the way opened and a familiar pretty little blond walked in. He blinked and looked down at the table, absent mindedly counting the number of empty bottles strewn about.

He counted ten which meant that he was on his eleventh bottle. He frowned a little bit wondering when the number of drinks he had had slipped his mind and turned his attention back to his former student and soon to be Hokage. Wondering if his eyes were maybe playing tricks on him.

He doubted it, but couldn't help but wonder anyways.

Naru had gown up from the awkward and adorable little genin that he had taught, into a wonderful, and insanely _beautiful_ young woman who had exceeded all of his expectations. She was now nineteen years old, and had accomplished more in her young life than most shinobi blessed enough to live to see their sixties.

Which was why he was so puzzled and just a little bit worried to see her sitting down at the bar and ordering a whiskey.

He got up from his table, grabbed his beer and quietly made his way over to the bar as she downed a shot of the amber liquid and shuddered as she screwed up her face a little bit as she swallowed her drink. He set his beer down on the counter and pulled out one of the swivel chairs and sat down as she looked at him. A surprised look flitting across her pretty face as she licked her lips then poured herself another drink.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Kakashi asked as he got comfortable, he didn't really wait for her to say yes or no, he had only asked the question as a formality. He was going to join her whether she wanted him too or not.

"Help yourself, sensei." Naru muttered in a dark tone that he had only heard from her a few times before in all the years that he had known her and he studied her as she tossed back her second shot then poured herself another.

"I didn't know that you drank." Kakashi said after a second or so.

"Yeah well..." _There is a lot that you don't know about me sensei._ Naru thought as she started to lift the shot glass to her lips again when he put his hand between her and her drink, palm down right over the top of it.

"What's got you so strung out Naru?" Kakashi asked. Concern coloring his tone. She looked at him and then smacked the back of his hand sharply, causing him to jump and jerk his hand back as she grinned at him and tossed back her drink.

He sighed and rubbed his hand. He should have seen that one coming. "I don't really want to talk about what has me here Kakashi-sensei-" Naru said as she poured another drink and then handed the shot glass to him. He took it without question and lifted it to his lips and tipped it back and downed the fiery amber liquid and had to resist the urge to cringe as he felt the burning all the way in the pit of his stomach. He handed the shot glass back to her and smiled at her.

"What has you in a place like this on a friday night sensei?" Naru asked as she picked up his beer and took a small drink and choked a little bit before slapping her hand over her mouth and setting it back down and swallowing the horrible, horrible liquid and blinked and gasped.

"Oh dear god that stuff tastes like piss!"

Kakashi chuckled and picked up the beer and took a nice long drink, knowing that it would bother her. Sure enough, it did. She gagged and shook her head as she looked away from him muttering under her breath. "That is so gross."

He set the empty bottle down and lifted his hand to signal the guy a few feet away and let him know that he wanted another. "Yeah, that are. But they're the only type of alcohol that I can drink. The other stuff sort of fucks up my stomach if I drink too much of it."

Naru made a humming sound as his new beer was set down in front of him, he stared at it for a second before answering her question. "I came out to get tipsy and find a woman to take home with me."

"Oh, the old one night stand thing."

Kakashi laughed a little bit. "Yeah. Or it could be the old find a girl in the bar and take her home intending a one night stand and she's so..." He snickered and blushed a little bit. "_Awesome_ in bed that I might actually decide to keep her sort of thing."

Naru grinned at him, her earlier bad mood vanishing as if it had never been. "Hows that going for you sensei?"

Kakashi looked around the bar and then back at her and laughed again, genuinely amused by everything. Naru had the sneaky suspicion that he was already tipsy because she had never really seen him smile or laugh like he was now, before. "Not very well at all. I'm beginning to think that I'm doomed to live out the rest of my days alone." He said very softly as his smile died down a little bit and changed into something sad.

Naru didn't say anything. Really what could she say? "I was thinking about finding some hapless guy to take home with me-" She said with a frown and Kakashi instantly seemed to perk up a little bit in his seat.

"Hows that going for you?" He parroted her question back at her and she cringed.

"Not good at all." She said as she poured herself another drink and tossed it back. Kakashi snickered before asking.

"What's your type?" It was a stupid and somewhat invasive question but since he had told her his intentions, it really did seem only fair.

"Anything male, breathing, and not in the habit of trying to take advantage of me."

Kakashi made a humming sound. "There aren't many guys like that." Especially in bars. Most of the people found in dives like the one they were in right now were drunks, abusive boyfriends, would be rapists and killers looking for an easy soon as the though crossed his mind he set his beer down and pushed it away.

He probably shouldn't drink any more since he was going to end up walking her home just to be sure that no one tried anything funny. "Are you going to keep looking for some hapless guy?" He asked curiously and Naru shook her head no.

There was no point since everyone in the bar knew that Kakashi was sitting with her. His presence had more or less frightened off any potential bed mates she could have had. "Nah. I don't think I'm going to drink any more either. I think I'll just call it a night and head home." Naru said as she started to pull out some money to pay for her whiskey when Kakashi gripped her wrist and stopped her.

"I'll pay. Just don't go anywhere yet."

Naru gave him a puzzled look and he leaned down a little bit and whispered. "I want you to take me home with you." Because he wasn't sure if he would make it to his own home and he trusted her to take good care of him.


	3. Chapter 3

It was on the tip of Naru's tongue to say no. To shake her head and quickly run out the door but that was pretty much useless since Kakashi 1) Already knew where she lived. And 2) Would follow her and catch her anyways. So she stayed rooted to her chair as he pulled out his wallet and paid for both of their drinks then put his wallet away and looked at her and held his hand out to her.

"Come on Naru-" She didn't move at first and he reached out and grasped her hand and gently tugged her out of her seat and pulled his face mask up from around his neck to cover his face again. "Are you alright? Your very quiet." Kakashi said as he let go of her hand and instead slipped an arm around her slender shoulders. He wasn't doing it to get fresh with her, it was simply easier to maneuver her across the bar to the door without having her bump into random people in the cramped building.

Because he knew some of the people who drank in this particular bar, and knew that some of them were mean drunks and he didn't want anyone taking a swing at her because she would likely freeze up in shock and then he would have to take her home with him. And that was something that he didn't want to do unless he had no choice left.

Not because he didn't trust her or anything. It was because he had some weird sleeping and morning habits that he just didn't want to explain.

Like the one where he slipped into bed with anything warm and remotely feminine feeling. It was a subconscious action, one that he wasn't aware of. But it was also one that he knew that Naru just wouldn't like and he didn't have the mental facilities early in the morning to explain things.

Which was why he was going to ask Naru if he could stay in her guest room. The one with the nice four post bed and the evil, _evil_ lock on the door that once was locked refused to unlock unless you jiggled it just right; which was how he knew he wouldn't be slipping into bed and curling up against Naru in his sleep.

He opened the door and waited for her to step outside before slipping out behind her when she finally asked. "Why are you going home with me?" He glanced at her and tugged at the cuff of his left shirt sleeve.

A nervous habit that he had developed around the girl three years ago when she had come back to the village after being trained by Jiraiya. "It's not for the reason that I told you earlier Naru, so you can relax. I think I've given up on getting laid tonight. I just drank a lot and I'm not sure if I can make it home." Kakashi explained gently, hoping to put her more at ease since she was obviously tense and uncomfortable around him now.

Some of the tension went out of Naru and she nodded her head in understanding and Kakashi wondered why she had tensed up and got uncomfortable just because he had told her to take him home with her. He wanted to ask, knew that whatever she had been thinking had worried her. But decided to say nothing for the moment. Not when he could simply observe her for the next few days or weeks and see what exactly it was that was bothering her.

They walked side by side in silence for about twenty minutes before Naru spoke again. "How much did you drink?"

"Twelve beers."

"Are you drunk?"

Kakashi shook his head a little bit. "No. I'm just a little bit tipsy and not sure if I can make it home before the alcohol starts screwing with me."

"You seem pretty sober." Naru pointed out to him. He grinned for a second.

"Sober enough to make bad choices all on my own." Naru made a humming sound and turned the corner and paused in mid step when Kakashi started to take a step and tipped sideways and almost fell.

(******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Sauske threw his coffee table across the room and over turned his recliner in a rage.

His sharigan flashing dangerously as he picked up a precious family heirloom, a hand painted porcelain egg that had once belonged to his mother and smashed it against the wall, shattering the glass to pieces.

That bitch! That dirty cum sucking whore!

How dare she deny him! How dare she strike him! How dare she look down on him as if he were nothing. He was the last of the Uchiha's! He was someone.

Feared, and respected by all. And yet she; a loser, a no body, a female of less intellect and talent, had dared to make a fool of him. He growled, the sound low and feral.

Naru would pay. He would have her on her knees before him, her lips around his dick, sucking him like the slut bitch that she was.

And he wasn't above using force to have her. He turned and looked at the black and gray ashes littering his floor and managed to calm himself down a degree and smiled evilly. She may have destroyed the photos that he had showed her, but he had copies. Enough to take to the council and have her declared unfit to lead their village.

Then once her dream was dead, he'd back her into a corner and knock her legs out from under her. Then.

He'd destroy her.


	4. Chapter 4

Naru staggered into her apartment with Kakashi leaning heavily against her and almost ended up _crushed_ between Kakashi's one hundred and sixty pounds of hard muscle and her living room wall as Kakashi leaned just a little more than absolutely necessary and caused her to tip dangerously to the side.

Naru made a yelping sound and closed her eyes and braced herself for impact when Kakashi subtly wrapped his arms around her and twisted them around so that it was his back that slammed against the wall. She grunted and opened her eyes and looked at him and he grinned at her. "S'rry." He slurred.

"Yeah sure." Naru said with a dazed expression on her face as he loosened his hold on her and let her lead him over to her couch before he flopped down and sighed as she lifted his head and stuffed a pillow under his head and said something about fixing him some coffee to sober him up.

Then walked into the kitchen and started to make some coffee when she heard a funny sound coming from the living room and looked over her shoulder and blushed a vivid red as she caught sight of Kakashi standing in the middle of her living room with his pants off.

And _no_ underwear. His mask lay on the back of the couch with his head band and his shirt was hiked up to his chest giving her a nice view of his well toned torso and his flat coral colored nipples. She gaped at him and the coffee pot slipped from her hand and shattered, drawing his attention from his strip down party to the kitchen and _her_.

"Yu o'k?"

"I-I'm fine. But what are you doing?" Naru asked as he turned to face her completely and her eyes widened in shock as she saw his dick, standing up at half mast. She sputtered and stared at him as he grinned and threw his arms in the air and said happily in his slurred speech.

"No p'nts!"

Naru's eye twitched a little bit when he then let out a loud sounding Whoop and went running down the hall to her room. Oh dear god! "Kakashi Hatake if you dare to get anywhere near my bed...I will end you!" She yelled as she ran out of the kitchen, the coffee completely forgotten, and ran down the hall to her room and screamed in horror when she saw him on his hands and knees on her bed, his ass in the air, and he had her favorite pillow tucked up under his hips and was rubbing himself against it-

Naru's mind stopped functioning for a second as realization seeped into her mind.

He was _humping_ her pillow!

He buried his face against her bed sheets and moved his hips a little more and made a groaning sound before stiffening and shuddering before lifting himself up a little bit and giving her a more than perfect view of his dick, cum spurting out of the tip and onto her pillow and she screamed. "Oh my god!"

(*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi didn't know what was wrong with him.

He felt hot, and there was a strange sweet scent in the air. The scent was distinct and familiar and so wholly feminine and it had been such a long, long time for him. Longer than just a few weeks. Longer than just a few months. It had been _years_ and the scent was so fresh and close, so damn tempting that he doubted that he could hold himself in check.

He stripped his clothes off intending to get more comfortable since he was starting to sweat. And was just a little startled by the sound of breaking glass behind him. He turned his head and looked in the direction of the sound and blinked when he saw the blond haired, ruby eyed young woman.

Wow, she was pretty. He thought happily before realizing that there was no way that he could get to her. There was a wall of some sort between them that just seemed to stretch on and on into eternity.

"Yu o'k?" He asked, wanting to make sure that she hadn't hurt herself even though he couldn't reach her and was happy to hear that she was fine before she asked him what he was doing. Everything after that just seemed to blur to practically nothing.

All he remembered was the screaming and the sweet taste on his tongue when he woke up bound in an unfamiliar room the next morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Kittens I have a favor to ask you.

Anyone who knows a person called 'an' please,_ please_ contact this person and make it clear that he/she has _no right_ what so ever to contact me and insult me because of what I write. I'd do it myself, but this person keeps submitting abusive reviews anonymously and I want it to stop.

(***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Naru couldn't believe that Kakashi had not only humped her pillow but he had cum on it too. "Oh you bast- That's just wron- That's sick! You owe me a new pillow!" Naru growled as she stomped over to the bed reached under him and yanked her pillow out from under him and grabbed a handful of the hair at the nape of his neck and rubbed his nose in the mess that he had made of her pillow, hissing something along the lines of 'bad dog'.

Kakashi however didn't seem to understand why she was rubbing his face against her pillow and made a bizarre purring sound and stared at her from under his bangs with his Sharigan eye. She gave him a dirty look and sighed and let go of his hair.

Dammit. If she had known just how much the alcohol would affect his mind-

She would have _child proofed_ her home. But as it was she was reaping what she had sewn. She had allowed the damn man into her home just in time to fully understand why he had wanted to come home with her. The alcohol did very, _very_ strange things to his mind.

Morphing him from the _respected_ and _feared_ copy nin to this...child like state.

She turned and started to walk away from the bed when Kakashi's hand grasped her wrist and pulled her down on the bed. She made a yelping sound as she hit the mattress and nearly jumped out of her skin when Kakashi started rubbing up against her like a big cat.

"Kakashi!" He had said that he wasn't interested in her for this purpose, but obviously that had been before his mind had gotten fucked up. "I swear to god the next time you go out drinking and expect to stay here, I'm going to string up by your-hey!" Naru stopped in mid rant when she felt his hands slip under her shirt and come to a rest just under her breasts as he gripped the fabric between his teeth and tugged at it once, twice, then let it go and pressed his face against her right breast and tried suckling her breast through her shirt.

She gasped in outrage and reached up to push at his shoulders but stopped when he more or less when he flopped down on top of her and started pressing his still hard erection against her through her clothes and gently pressed his lips against hers.

Her face turned a deep vivid red and she sputtered again as he ground himself against her and she got the insane urge to laugh because of just how stupid this situation was. She should have broken something over his head and knocked him out by now, but saw no point to it.

He wasn't really hurting anything since she was still completely dressed.

He pulled back until he was sitting on his heels and grasped her hips and jerked them up off of the bed and pressed himself against her as her shirt rode up her stomach a little bit and her eyes widened a little bit as he leaned over her and kissed her hard on the lips, and licked along her full bottom lip before nipping at it then groaned. She felt something warm and wet and sticky spatter against her stomach and rolled her eyes as he broke the kiss.

_Well, at least he got off on this._ She thought in amusement as he let go of her hips and flopped down half on top of her and buried his face against her shirt and soon started snoring.

Giving her the chance she needed to tie his hands in front of him and use some of her shadow clones to carry him into her guest room just down the hall and dumped him onto the twin sized bed and tossed the pillow that he had humped onto the bed with him and then slipped out of the room and went to take a shower.

She was going to ride his ass about his stupid behavior as soon as he woke up in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Kakashi's hands were numb.

He was pretty sure that this is what woke him up. His eyes fluttered open a little bit and he frowned upon seeing butter cup yellow walls instead of sky blue like the ones in his room and instantly knew that he wasn't home. He looked down at himself and blinked as he noted that his hands were tied tightly in front of him and he was apparently half naked.

_Bloody fucking-_ Just how _much_ had he been drinking the night before? Because that was the only _reasonable_ explanation for why he was currently tied up and laying butt naked in an unfamiliar room... Unless he had been kidnapped or something.

He grunted as the thought crossed his mind and rolled over onto his back and lifted his bound hands to his mouth and started working the ropes. It didn't matter if he had been kidnapped or not. To him this was nothing more than business as usual. He freed his hands and slowly pushed himself upright, feeling just a little surprised that the room didn't spin or he didn't get nauseous and looked around the room a little more as he rubbed the feeling back into his hands.

His clothes were no where to be found in this room, meaning that someone had either taken them after he had passed out, or he had stripped his mask, head band, and pants off at some point in time. There was a little book shelf across the room from him, piled high with scrolls and tattered old books.

Maybe those scrolls and books could give him an idea of where he was or who had tied him up. He got off of the bed and walked over to the shelf and picked up an old, faded and torn coloring book and frowned as he looked at the picture of the kittens playing on the cover. He glanced over his shoulder at the door.

Did this person have a kid? Cause if so then he would have to be very careful or he would have no choice but to murder it. And he didn't want that. Not now that things were different in the village. Not now that there wasn't a war going on.

He flipped the coloring book open and blinked at the name scrawled across the bottom of the first page in bright green and blue and red colors.

**_Naru Uzumaki_**

And just like that all of the pieces fell together in his mind. He finally recalled going to the bar to drink and hook up with some random woman and instead drank too much while talking with his former student and had her take him home with her so that he wouldn't end up sleeping in a ditch somewhere.

He must have fallen into his old familiar pattern of doing _strange_ things and Naru had had no choice but to tie him up and let him sleep off the effects of the alcohol. This was a very small comfort to him since he knew her. It was also a very small comfort to him because he now had to leave the bedroom that she had placed him in and face her. And he just knew that she was going to be unbelievably pissed.

He sighed and put the coloring book down and ran his fingers through his shaggy silver hair and walked over to the door and quickly checked it to make sure that it wasn't locked or something and opened the door and stepped out into the hall way and silently closed the door and wished that he wouldn't have to face her without his pants on.

It was just so fucking _embarrassing_.

He walked down the hall to see if she was in her room and was just a little bit nervous when he saw that her bed was empty. Which meant that she was up. Dammit. He quietly sighed and turned on his heel and walked back down the hall towards the living room and paused when he saw his pants neatly folded on the couch and his mask draped across the small bundle along with his head band.

He started to edge forward a little bit wary of what Naru might do to him now that he was awake. He heard the distinct sounds of Naru being in the kitchen, the sizzle of food being cooked was a clear give away which gave him the confidence he needed to snatch up his pants, mask and head band. And quickly pull two of the items on and into place before he even bothered to leave the safety of the hallway, and walk over to the counter that separated the living room from the kitchen and tapped on the top twice to get Naru's attention.

Naru turned her head and looked at him and he inwardly cringed. Oh fuck, she did not look happy to see him at all.

"Kakashi. Your vertical-" Her eyes drifted lower as she craned her neck a little bit. Kakashi's face flamed for some unknown reason and he tried to resist the urge to squirm. "And you've finally decided to put your pants back on. How nice."

"Naru look I-"

"Have some very peculiar bad habits when your drunk. Like peeing on my furniture, and humping things at random. You owe me a new pillow since you humped the one I liked to use. And your doing my laundry from last night since you sprayed your jizz on me too-" Kakashi stopped trying to talk and _did_ cringe this time.

_Jesus fucking Christ-_

"I can't begin to tell you how sorr-" Kakashi was cut off again when Naru slammed an empty cup down on the counter in front of him, causing him to flinch a little bit.

"Coffee?" Naru asked in a cheerful tone that didn't bode well for him. He nodded his head mutely and she turned away from him and picked up a tea kettle and turned back to him and poured a dark almost sludge like liquid into the cup that she had put on the counter and he picked it up and sniffed at it. Feeling just a little suspicious of it since she was pissed at him.

The smell was almost as nauseating as the liquid itself. What had she made this with? Raw sewage? Kakashi wondered as he took an experimental sip and nearly spat it back out as his eyes teared up. Naru gave him a dazzling smile and he subconsciously swallowed the bitter liquid. Damn. Naru must be trying to kill him for what he had done last night, because that was the only thing he could think of for her behavior.

"Hungry Kashi-chan?"

He put the 'coffee' down and shook his head no. He was just a little scared of what else she might put in front of him. Naru shrugged her shoulders and fixed herself a plate of eggs over easy and some toast and bacon then grabbed a fork and went to sit down at the dining room table. Oddly enough Kakashi followed her and sat down across from her and folded his hands in his lap.

"I'm sorry about my behavior last night Naru. I normally don't drink that much." Kakashi said softly after a second or so and Naru sighed and pushed her plate of food away untouched then looked at him.

"I'm not really that mad about it Kakashi-" He gave her a doubtful look as if to say 'oh really' and 'explain the coffee to me then'. "I was pissed because of something that happened earlier and just taking it out on you a little bit."

Kakashi blinked with a shell shocked look on his face and pointed to the coffee cup that she had given him as if to say, 'I didn't have to drink it? And you let me!' Instead he settled for a soft irritated growl of, "That's cruel Naru."

She gave him a small shrug of her shoulders but said nothing. He was right. Sort of.

Giving him _that_ coffee had been a very cruel and unusual thing to do. But she sort of owed him for humping her favorite pillow. So really she had used it to try and teach him a lesson. And it had worked too. He wouldn't be accepting any food or drinks from her for a very, _very_ long time if the dark look on his face was any indication at all before he snatched her plate of food and started eating it right in front of her. Or not. She mused as he took a big bite of eggs and chewed as he glared at her.

The bastard.

"So what was it that upset you Naru?" Kakashi asked as in between bites of food. What Naru knew that he meant to say was, 'Who do I have to hurt in retaliation for that damned coffee?'

"Do you remember asking me why I was drinking last night?" Kakashi stopped eating and set the pilfered fork down and sat up strait in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her for a second, he was pretty sure that whatever had driven her to drink was pretty bad. In fact he'd bet his life on it.

"I do." He said after a second or so. She nodded and for some odd reason his heart leapt into his throat.

"Well the reason that I was drinking last night was because of Sauske. I took him down a few pegs and emasculated him. And about two hours ago an Anbu showed up on my door step telling me that I've been summoned to the tower for a talk with the elders because Sauske has told them a bunch of lies about me that _could_ cost me the title of Hokage." Kakashi blinked then asked.

"What did he do?"

Naru gave him a tight lipped humorless smile. "Apparently Sauske is of the opinion that I'm the whore of Babylon or some stupid shit, and he plans to make this public knowledge so that I'll be properly used by the _right_ people-"

"What!"


	7. Chapter 7

Disturbing things mentioned in this chapter.

(**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

_I'll kill him._

How dare that little son of a bitch try something so low with Naru. Kakashi almost wished that he had been there to end his life right then. Sauske had no business breaking into Naru's home, stealing some of her personal items (her favorite matching bra and panties set, her hair comb, one of her night shirts, and her favorite jasmine shampoo and lotion) He had no business going through her mail, which she had told Tsunade about over a month ago.

_I'll kill him._

He had no business standing outside of her apartment on the roof top next to her home, watching her undress (she told Kakashi about the few times she had caught him watching her and even about the home invasion that happened three months ago) after she had brought him back to the village. The one where she had been taking a shower and when she was done, she found traces of Sauske's muddy foot prints right outside of her shower, the foot prints leading_ in_ and _back_ out of the room and to her bedroom window which had been broken.

Naru had started taking steps to protect seals and barriers on and around her apartment. Improving her tai jutsu and hand to hand so that she could defend herself if Sauske got too close.

But Sauske just seemed to get around everything she did. It made the copy nin's blood run cold to imagine how many things Sauske could have done to her. It was even more chilling once he thought about the things that Naru herself probably wasn't aware of.

For example- What if Sauske had broken into her home while she was sleep and to make sure that she didn't wake up or scream or fight? He could have placed a jutsu on her and he could have raped her_ every_ night for the past few _months_.

And she probably wouldn't even _know_ it because of her healing ability.

Hell, she wouldn't even have known it until one of two things happened.

1) She got some sort of STD. Which in itself was very unlikely since she was immune to everything except the common cold.

Or 2) She wound up pregnant and had no idea how it happened.

These were the things going through the copy nin's mind as he growled and got to his feet so quickly that he almost overturned her table and hissed.

"That little bastard." Naru blinked at him, just a little surprised by the display of temper as he moved out of her dining room and went over to her couch and grabbed his head band and deftly tied it around his head then jerked it down over his Sharigan eye. Then turned and looked at her and tried to think of some way to get her far away form Sauske's reach and put an end to all of this shit before he ended up standing over her hospital bed or her coffin wondering what he could have done to save her, just like he had with so many others before.

_Obito._

_Rin. _

_Minato and Kushina._

_The third Hokage.  
_

_Asuma._

_Jiraiya... _

"Naru do you trust me?" He asked as several ideas occurred to him.

1) A mean natured and jealous boyfriend might be able to protect her. Or even a nice one, if he cared enough to try. The only problem was that Naru was a very strong willed woman, and there wasn't very many men in the village willing to date her because they were put off by her strength. In fact many of them were intimidated by her and perfectly content to watch her and long for her from afar.

He growled. _The pussies._

2) He could have Tsunade arrange a marriage for her. To a village clan head or a feudal lord. To someone was young enough to take care of her and hopefully be able to keep up with her boundless energy. Someone who would be good for her and the village since she was going to be the Hokage.

3) He could have her move into his old child hood home and move in there with her and personally make sure that she was protected from Sauske.

It was a silly idea, but he would be damn glad to do it considering the strange feeling of unrest he had had lately. Maybe having her around would distract him from the growing sense of loneliness that had been keeping him up at night and causing him to frequent the bars looking for some female companionship.

Naru gave him a puzzled look then snapped. "Of course I trust you-" Kakashi smiled a little bit despite his anger. He had offended her with his question. "Your an idiot sometimes, but you've never really done anything too bad. Why do you ask?"

He crossed the small distance between them in three large strides and grasped her shoulders in his hands, making sure to keep his touch light so that he didn't leave marks, despite the fact that he wanted to rend and tear and rip someones flesh from their bones with his bare hands. "I'm going to fix this for you. And I'm going to ask Tsunade to help-" He noticed that she visibly flinched and his heart clenched in his chest. He hadn't liked that flinch just now. Not one little bit.

"Then I'm going to deal with Sauske-" _Any goddamn way that I see fit. _He thought darkly as he stared down at her pretty face.

"And I need you to trust me because I have no idea how this will play out for you. But I _can_ tell you this right now. Sauske will never _dare_ to try _anything_ with you again. I will see to it _personally_." He gave her a quick hug then let her go and all but ran across the room to her door and slipped out.

(*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Tsunade stared at the picture in her hand and frowned.

Someone had placed a genjutsu on the image. Causing it to change from an innocent kiss between two very good friends to an image of Naru with her jacket jerked down under her breasts, both hands on some faceless man's dicks, there was cum running down her chin and a coupious amount of it spattered on her naked breasts. Another faceless man was licking one of her nipples while it appeared that Naru was riding the cock of another.

_Uh-huh... That's totally believable._ Tsunade thought sarcastically as she subtly let her chakra break the genjutsu and then placed the picture face down on her desk and looked at the Uchiha that had brought it to her through narrowed eyes.

The young man looked like hell. There were dark smudges under both of his eyes and his nose was a little bit crooked and yet he was smiling. The look on his face predatory. Well, at least now she knew what he was up too and who had placed the genjutsu on the picture.

"Do you see Tsunade-sama? Naru is nothing more than a cock hungry whore. She isn't fit to lead the village. She isn't fit for anything but being some random guys sperm dump." Sauske said almost gleefully, he seemed very sure that his genjutsu had worked on her.

The fool.

He didn't know Naru half as well as he thought he did if he thought that she would look down on her gaki for something like this.

Hell, she knew the girl wasn't that sort of person. Naru didn't fuck people at random. She didn't hook up with anyone. The poor girl couldn't even _date_ anyone because everyone in the village would find out about it and start threatening the guy because they all cared about her and wanted her to be happy.

The only problem was that their actions had an adverse effect that nothing short of a good beating from the guy that Naru _did_ decide to date, would fix. Still even though Sauske's actions were upsetting to her she figured that she could use it as a good excuse to arrange a nice marriage for Naru.

She had been meaning to do so for a while but had put it off because of the war a few months ago, and then on top of that Naru had been named her heir and she had to cut down the names on her list considerably because she had to think of who was best suited for Naru and who would be good for the village too. And so far she had narrowed her list down to the heirs of the founding shinobi clans.

The Hatake.

The Nara.

The Huyga.

The Inuzuka.

The Ababame.

So far she liked the idea of settling on Kakashi since he was the most mature, experienced and the _last_ of the Wolf clan heirs. He was also twenty seven years old and still single and without children. A match with him was ideal for many reasons. But mostly of all because she knew that he and Naru got along well, and would take very good care of one another.

Of course she would have to talk to the man and see if he would mind settling down with his former student, and maybe give up his job as a shinobi too. He could seduce Naru and restart his clan at his leisure.

"I've distributed copies of this picture through out the entire village-" Sauske's words snapped her out of her thoughts with a jolt.

"W-What?" She said stupidly, a cold lump forming in her chest. _Please don't tell me that he-_

Sauske stopped speaking and glared at her for a second then shook his head. God why did blonds have to be so dumb? He wondered before repeating himself. "I said, I've already distributed copies of the picture through out the entire village, and I think that Naru will be getting whats coming to her very soon..."


	8. Chapter 8

Kakashi didn't even get a block form Naru's apartment when he saw something that made him start to hyperventilate.

It was a picture of Naru participating in a group orgy. And it was poster sized! There were people everywhere staring at it in shock. Some of them shinobi who had known Naru for years. One of the people standing there staring at the poster in slack jawed disbelief was Gai. _Oh dear god no!_ Kakashi thought in horror as he summoned a dozen shadow clones to dispose of the poster and take care of the people as he turned on his heel and ran all the way back to Naru's apartment at break neck speed.

Once there he took the steps two at a time until he reached her front door and gripped the knob in his hand and accidentally pulled the damn thing off as he was opening the door. "Naru!" He paused just inside the door way and stared at her as she was clearing the table and glanced down to his hand, still gripping her door knob then back at his face and slammed her glass dishes against the dining room table so hard that it shattered, spilling eggs and half eaten bacon all over the table.

"Kakashi Hatake!" Kakashi jumped at the loud sound of her voice. His visible eye widening a little bit as she stomped across the floor and stopped right in front of him and grabbed his hand and pried it open so that her door knob (which was now crushed beyond recognition) fell to the floor with a soft thud.

"What the hell is your problem?" Naru growled at him and he was suddenly finding it very hard to breath, his chest hurt. She didn't know about the poster, about the countless others probably littering the village's buildings and shops. She didn't know about how horrible the images _made _her look to everyone.

And there was no real way that he could spare her the humiliation or the embarrassment. "Naru, there are posters of you posted on every wall of every building in the village." It wasn't a lie since he was mentally keeping tack of how may posters his clones found and destroyed.

She looked at him and he got the feeling that her mind had just stopped working. Which was fine because he could use this chance to grab her and move her to some place safe. Since he just knew that every prick and pervert in the village would be coming for her wanting a little piece of her.

He wrapped his arms around her and before she could even think of anything to say to him, teleported them both out of her apartment and into his own and let her go so that he could quickly make sure that the blinds were pulled so that no one could see her in his living room with that heart breaking dazed look on her face. Finally after ten minutes or so Naru finally managed to speak. Her voice was soft, and calm.

A little too calm in Kakashi's opinion. "Why am I here?"

"Because every pervert in the village has no doubt seen that damn poster and wants a piece of you." _Because I can't keep you safe in that place you call home_. Kakashi growled as his mind quickly went through all the hundreds of thousands of ways he was going to _slowly_ and _painfully_ kill Sauske.

Naru stood there in shock as realization slowly sank into her numb mind. Sauske had done it.

The sick son of a bitch had done exactly what he had told her that he would. He had taken those innocent pictures of a sweet moment between herself and a good friend and he had turned them into something ugly and sickening. Her eyes burned and her breathing became irregular and she bit back a sob as it welled up and couldn't seem to stop herself from crying any longer. She let the tears slip and started sobbing uncontrollably.

And what was the _worst_ about this situation was that she **_might_** have been able to hold herself together if Kakashi wasn't standing_ right there_ with such a sad look on his face.

Watching her wither and fall apart.

Kakashi had never seen Naru cry before.

Not even when he had brought her back from the Valley of Ends with a fucking _hole_ in her shoulder, bleeding and barely alive.

The fact that she was crying now, because of something that one of her former friends had done to her was so _upsetting_ to him that he could have _cheerfully_ committed cold blooded murder in that exact moment if Sauske had been standing right in front of him. "Naru..." He started to go to her, to give her a hug and try and calm her down when he felt several distinct chakra signatures outside of his apartment a second before someone started beating on his door.

"Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei! Naru-Naru's home is on fire and there is a large group of civilians looking for her!" It was Sakura's voice on the other side of the door and Kakashi looked at it then looked back at Naru who had stopped crying just long enough for Sakura's haphazard, panicky voice to reach her ears.

Kakashi saw her eyes roll back in her head an instant before she started to collapse. He yelled something and lunged for her and just barely managed to catch her before his door was ripped off of it's hinges and Sakura peeked in with several of Naru's friends.

All of them grim faced and unamused by the happenings in the village.


	9. Chapter 9

The rookie nine, Kakashi, Sai, Tenzou, Iruka and Ebisu all stood in the middle of the copy nin's small living room as Sakura examined Naru.

"Is she okay Sakura?" Sai asked as he peeked over the pinkettes shoulder. Sakura sighed and leaned back and blinked when someone held out a blanket that Kakashi recognised as Naru's favorite blanket. The one with the mint green cover with emerald green vines on it, and looked up at Neji's dirty face.

"I managed to save this from her apartment when I went in to make sure that she wasn't there." Neji said as he reached up with his free hand and wiped at someone the soot on his face. It had been stupid of him to grab something so silly when he hadn't found her, but he had been struck with the irrational fear that he may never see her again and had simply grabbed it because he wanted something of hers to remember her by if she was gone forever. And with the flames spreading so quickly, it had just seemed like the right thing to do.

It was big enough to cut into pieces and give to the rest of her friends so that everyone had something. Sakura took the blanket and gave him a small smile. "Thanks Neji. I know that she'd appreciate this."

Neji nodded his head as she took it from him and covered her adoptive sister with it. Sai reached out and poked Sakura in the ribs and she jerked and turned her head to glare at him, it was on the tip of her tongue to tell him to back off before she knocked his teeth out, but stopped when she saw the anxious expression on Sai's face. Her expression instantly softened and she said loudly enough for everyone to hear her.

"She's fine. She's just in shock and the situation with Sauske has put too much stress on her mind and body. She'll need to sleep for a while then she'll wake up and kick Sauske's ass."

"_Not before I do-_" Kakashi, Tenzou and Iruka all growled at once.

"Fighting amongst ourselves won't solve anything. We need to do something about Sauske." Shikamaru said as Ino dropped down to her knees on the floor next to Naru and Sakura and pulled the blanket up around the blond's shoulders and tucked it in around her.

"I could geld him." Sakura offered cheerfully. Kakashi shook his head.

"No. I've already come up with a plan to take down Sauske and keep Naru far from his grasp. I just need to run my idea by Tsunade."

"Well, how about you run your brilliant idea by us instead." Iruka said in his school room I-am-the-teacher-and-I-_will_-smite-you tone of voice. Kakashi got a thoughtful look on his face as he debated on whether to tell them his plan or not. In the end he figured that having them to back him in this particular decision might help things along. They might even be able to name a good canadate for Naru's future husband or whatever.

"Have only two ideas that would work. One is having Naru move in with me-"

"Why you?" Ebisu asked curiously.

Kakashi blinked at his question unsure of how to answer him. He had just figured that Naru would be safer with _him_ than anyone else considering his reputation as a cold blooded killer. Then again knowing his reputation as a womanizer like many shinobi and civilians did, his reputation might add more fuel to the fire and ruin Naru's reputation as a good girl.

Dammit! Why hadn't he thought of that earlier? Was he really that stupid that he hadn't considered that at all?

_Maybe you were too distracted by your fear to worry about such trivial details_. An unfamiliar voice whispered through his mind. He shook his head and pushed it aside. He didn't have time to lose his mind and start hearing funny voices.

Naru was in trouble and he couldn't let her down. She needed him dammit!

"Because of my rep as a former Anbu. I figured that even Sauske would be a_ little_ put out if he knew that I was protecting her _personally_." Kakashi quickly explained his radical leap in logic. Oddly enough it sounded like a perfectly well thought out plan. And the others seemed very understanding about it.

"And what was the second idea?" Iruka asked curiously as he crossed his arms over his chest. Kakashi balked a little bit, knowing that the second idea would be very upsetting and worrying to the kids and the others.

They all cared about Naru and wanted her to be happy. They just expected her to be happy in the village, with some fella that they could bully and frighten into treating her well. Sadly though, Kakashi knew that Naru wouldn't do well with a guy that didn't have a _back bone_ and the _balls_ to put his foot down. Not only that but she needed someone who wouldn't try to break her spirit or curb her temper.

She needed someone who would have no problems meeting her half way, every way."The second idea I had was to have Tsunade arrange a marriage for her. Hopefully with someone who would take care of her and be good for the village since she's going to be our Hokage soon."

Iruka, Sai, Sakura and several others looked as if they were going to explode. "You want to marry her off to some poor schmuck without even the benefit of love or a proper courtship!" Sakura shrieked at him, her expression outraged.

Iruka looked positively murderous. Sai and Tenzou looked the same.

They didn't like this idea one little bit. "Look-" Kakashi said in a harsher tone than he intended. This was an idea that could possibly save Naru a lot of grief and maybe even her life in the long run. So really who the hell were they to judge him for thinking of it first?

"Sauske is out for Naru's blood. But more than that he's fixating on her in a sick and dangerous way. A normal marriage won't put him off. He'll just think that she's stringing the guy along and that she deserves everything that he will inevitably do to her-"

"That's why I thought that maybe, with Tsunade's help we could help find Naru someone that won't just use her body or her talents as a shinobi. The last thing she needs is to be placed in the hands of a viper just like Sauske. Tsunade is probably more aware of what's been happening than any of us except Naru are aware. And if that is the case then we need to help her find someone who won't hesitate to kill that damn boy if he so much as tries to lay his filthy hands on her. Naru needs a familiar person, someone strong who will dedicate themselves wholly to her and keep her from harm. She needs one of us. She can _trust_ us. She _cares _about us. So one of us marrying her is the _only_ logical answer."

They all gaped at him in shock before Shika threw his hands in the air and took several steps back while shaking his head. "Not me. Naru is one of my best friends and I do _care_ for her but I am not marrying her. She's too strong willed and any children we have will be a total nightmare."

Kiba took several steps back and grabbed Hinata as he went. "Sorry. Under normal circumstances I'd be right with you, but me and Hina have been dating for a while now and I simply wouldn't do something like that to Hinata."

"I would-" Shino said and everyone looked at him funny before he said very softly. "If I wasn't already engaged to be married."

"Same here. My uncle arranged a marriage for me last year. I've met the girl a few times and she's really nice, so maybe it won't be so bad."

Lee pointed to Sakura and the pinkette blushed prettily. And despite the severity of the situation Kakashi, Tenzou and Iruka smiled at the two. They were such a cute couple. All eyes turned to Sai and Choji.

Choji blushed and shyly reached out and grasped Ino's hand in his.

Leaving just Sai who looked thoughtful before saying. "I wouldn't mind. But I know next to nothing about making someone like Naru happy." That and he was pretty sure that she would kill him with in a day after their vows.

Tenzou, Iruka, And Kakashi sighed and Ebisu cleared his throat to get their attention. "After careful thought and consideration the only real guys to consider are Tenzou-san and Kakashi-san."

Iruka got a funny look on his face, a mixture of surprise, relief, and...disappointment maybe? "Iruka-san, please don't be offended by my words. You are more of a family member to her and because of this her feelings for you would never be anything but love for a sibling-" Ebisu said gently as he caught the expressions flitting across Iruka's face. Iruka shook his head. He wasn't offended. He understood what Ebisu had meant. He was just worried.

He knew next to nothing about Tenzou-san. And even less about Kakashi.

"I think that one of the two mentioned before would be a good match for Naru both mentally and physically. Both Kakashi-san and Tenzou-san are strong. Insanely so. Both are mature enough to know what will need to be done and can guide Naru in the bedroom arts so that she isn't hurt. Their personalities are laid back and relaxed and they both have very desirable qualities in a mate and future father. And to top it off they both already know Naru-sama and will not hesitate to do what must be done to protect her."

"That's all well and good-" Tenzou said with a nervous expression as he paled a little bit. Don't get him wrong, he loved Naru in his own way. Hell, he adored her. But the thought of marrying the little fire cracker scared the ever loving hell out of him. "But I can't marry Naru."

"What! Why the hell not? Do you think that your better than her or something?" Ebisu and Kakashi both growled in unison as they got up into his personal space. Tenzou gulped and quickly shook his head no.

"No! No! That isn't what I meant. What I meant is that she scares me-"

"What the hell do you mean she scares you? I've seen you screaming at her during training plenty of times." Shika said carelessly and yelped when Tenzou grabbed him by the front of his shirt and shook him until his teeth rattled in his head.

"That's different! That was during training! We're talking about _marriage_! And let me tell you buddy, it's not the _wisest_ course of action to scream at your wife. Especially when there is _no_ escape from her wrath! Sure you might get away for a little bit- But you have to go_ home_ sometime! Or she will hunt you down and skin you alive in front of witnesses!"

Everyone shook their heads. Geez who knew that Tenzou had such a deeply rooted fear of women?

"That leaves you Kakashi." Iruka said as he turned his head to study the copy nin.

Kakashi looked back at him with a stunned expression on his masked face. His heart did a funny little flip flop in his chest and he swallowed convulsively. Dear god, that did leave just him, didn't it? He looked down at Naru laying on his couch, unconscious, defenseless, and so damn innocent looking for a woman her age that he couldn't stop the unfamiliar surge or protectiveness that rose up in his chest.

Could he do it?

It was a stupid question. But it was one that he kept asking himself over and over even as he fisted his hands at his sides and nodded his head, a determined expression on his masked face. "Yes. I can do it." He said quietly and everyone held their breath for a second and waited for him to make some sort of excuse not to marry Naru, but he didn't say anything more. He was too busy thinking of how easy it would be to live with her as his wife.

He especially since he was already partially in love with the girl. She was just too sweet to resist. "I'll go talk with Tsunade once Naru is awake. But I need several of you to stay with her just in case Sauske or that damn mob that Sakura mentioned earlier manages to make their way here."

"Is that really necessary considering how strong Naru is on her own?" Kiba asked.

Kakashi nodded his head. "Yes. Because Naru would refuse to fight against civilians, even if they were hurting her. You guys however-"

"Say no more Kakashi-sensei. We'll take good care of _your_ girl." Sakura said as she smirked and cracked her knuckles menacingly.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Okay kittens- I only have a short time left before my Internet goes out. and i won't be able to update again until Thursday.

So keep reading and I hope to have some more chapters up before i'm cut off at the knee.


	10. Chapter 10

It took some doing for Tsunade to postpone the meeting that the council had called to speak with Naru about the dirty pictures circulating around the village.

And while she had been freeing them of the genjutu she had sent a group of Jounin and Anbu to rip down the posters that had been made from the genjutsu'd pictures, and to stop anyone that she called 'hostile' out looking for Naru. Sauske had been asked to sit in a room down the hall from her office with five assassination specialist Anbu guarding the door to make sure that he didn't try to run away.

And once everything was said and done she found herself walking out of the tower with Shizune, Ibiki, Anko and several others in tow and wound up standing at the smoldering ruins of Naru's home wondering just how Sauske's bile and venom had spiraled so out of control. And if it could have been stopped before this happened. "I can't believe the civilians did this..." Shizune said with a distraught look on her face.

Anko gritted her teeth and kicked at one of the charred pieces of wood at her feet. "Dammit! I knew that we should have killed that fucking brat!"

"Has anyone been able to locate Naru?" Ibiki asked curiously. Tsunade bit her lower lip and shook her head no. Ibiki got a pained expression on his face and bowed his head a little bit.

He may not have gotten to know the Kyubbi vessel on a very personal level, but she had been one of those rare people that could strike up a conversation with anyone no matter how frightening or lethal and could make friends with them after just a few words. Ibiki had been that way the first time that she had ever talked to him. It had been after the second part of the Chunin exam, and he had been out trying to pick up a gift for a friend's birthday.

Wanting to make the gift as personal and special as possible because shinobi had so very few birthdays because of what they did for a living. And he had been stumped. His friend was an Anbu, and though he knew certain likes and dislikes he had never really managed to figure out what to get this particular person. He had been about to give up the search when a little blond that he recognised as the Kyubbi vessel walked up to him and picked up a card and handed it to him then grasped his jacket sleeve and sort of pulled him-it was as amazing as it was shocking that this small child that normally didn't get too close to people-was actually pulling him along the store isles and stopped in front of a display of gift baskets.

_"Gift baskets? Really?"_ He said in amusement.

_"If all else fails-"_ Was all Naru had said before letting go of him and stuffing her hands in her jacket pockets and walking away. Ibiki had always been a little bit puzzled by why the girl had stepped in to help him, but he was never the less grateful for her intervention. Especially since it had been the last birthday that his friend had ever had.

_And I never thanked her for it._ Or for the time that she had saved his little brother. Ibiki thought almost bitterly as several of the rookies came wandering up. Tsunade looked at them and for a second wondered what she could say.

Naru might be dead and gone forever because of Sauske's actions and she had no idea what to do or say to lessen the pain. She opened her mouth to tell them the devastating news when Neji walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her and whispered. "Naru's alive. She's safe. Kakashi has her at his place."

"Oh thank god!" Tsunade said in a weak and thready voice as she buried her face against the Hyuga's shoulder and started crying. She was so happy that her little gaki was safe!

(******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi had never been so nervous before in his life. Not the day that he had lost his father, or the time he had lost his eye and Obito. He hadn't even been this rattled (though it was a close call) when Rin had died.

He was sweating, his hands were shaking slightly, and he was having trouble standing or sitting still for more than a left him pacing around the room restlessly trying to figure out how to convince Naru that _this_-

How marrying him was in her best interests.

He was pacing around his living room for like the up tenth time when a soft moan alerted him to the fact that Naru was stirring. "Naru." He walked over to the couch and sat down on the edge of it as she turned her head and her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him.

"Kakashi?" He smiled at her and combed her soft ash blond hair back from her pretty face as he noted that her eyes were red rimmed from when she had cried earlier.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Like someone posted stupid fake nude posters of me all over town then caused my home to be burned down." Naru said in a hollow voice that Kakashi had never heard before.

"I'm sorry about your apartment."

"Not half as sorry as Sauske's going to be once I rip out one of his lungs, then start working on his intestines." Naru hissed softly as she pushed the blanket back a little bit and tried to sit up, but Kakashi's hands on her shoulders, pressing her back down on the couch, stopped her.

"I'm sorry Naru, but I can't let you leave to confront Sauske-" Kakashi said gently as she frowned up at him. "I need you to stay right here and let me take care of everything." But first he had to get her permission to act on her behalf. As her future husband.

"Why Kakashi? It isn't your proble-mmmph!" Naru was cut off when Kakashi yanked down his mask and leaned over her and sealed his mouth over hers in a searing toe curling kiss that made her squirm under him a little bit. He slipped his tongue along her bottom lip before pushing it inside of her mouth and tasting her completely as Naru lifted her hands and gripped his biceps through his shirt and something inside of him, some foreign part of him actually _purred_ and wanted her to touch him more.

Naru's eyes widened a little bit in shocked surprise as she felt his tongue inside of her mouth, doing a slow, lazy, stroke along her own and she shivered and dug her finger nails into his upper arms through his shirt sleeves and tried to make sense of why he was doing this as her lungs started to burn and her eyes teared up and she pushed against him, trying to get him to pull back so that she could breathe again.

And so that she could smack him. His tongue did another slow lazy sweep of her mouth and she moaned and her body twitched as he lifted his mouth a fraction of an inch and finally allowed her to breathe, she gasped several times and tried to think of something scalding to say to him to get him to back the _hell_ off but the only thing that came out of her mouth was a weak and shaky, "Jesus Christ..."

If there was one thing that she could say about the man it was that he was a fantastic kisser. Maybe a little bit too fantastic since she was having trouble thinking strait.

Kakashi gave her a wicked grin and brushed his lips across hers in a feather light caress that made her heart flutter strangely and her head spin. She was about to surrender herself to the strange sensations when full awareness slammed into her hard and she panicked and quickly shoved him back away from her and off of the couch as she jumped up and scurried over the back of the couch and stood there behind it panting, her face flushed and beautiful pale rose pink as she glared at him.

"What are you doing?"

Kakashi blinked at her from where he sat on the floor and tilted his head to the right a little bit. He knew that Naru was a mite on the innocent side but he had never realised just how innocent she was until now.

_What am I doing indeed._ He thought in amusement as he picked himself up off of the floor. "What did it feel like I was doing?" He asked Naru curiously, his voice low and velvety. Naru lifted her hand to her lips and subconsciously traced her lower lip.

"It felt like you were getting ahead of yourself. Since when did I give you touching privileges?" Naru growled at him and he smiled at her. That was his Naru. All sweetness and fire.

"You didn't. But I'm hoping to change that since I want to marry you." He said as he moved over to the couch, his gaze predatory. She stared at him wide eyed and her breathing hitched a little bit before she leaned down and grabbed the bottom of the couch and flipped it over on top of him and hissed.

"No!"


	11. Chapter 11

Kakashi hit the floor on his back with a muffled thud and a grunt as Naru all but snarled at him. "No!"

He made a funny sound and grasped the couch and lifted it up and pushed it up and over away from him and got to his feet as Naru ran across the room to the door. He crossed the room in three long strides and slammed his palms into the door on either side of her head, pushing it closed just as she managed to open it. She made a startled squeaking sound as she felt him lean his body into her from behind. And made another squeaking sound as she felt his warm breath fan across her cheek as she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder.

"Naru... I understand that you are reluctant."

Naru gave a hysterical sounding laugh. Reluctant was an _understatement_.

She didn't know what had suddenly brought this on or why he was seemingly singling her out; out of the hundreds of thousands of women in the village who would give their right arm, left arm, and their very souls to hear those bitter sweet words from Kakashi's lips even _once_, but she wasn't one of them and she wasn't sure that she would like his reasons.

In fact she wasn't completely convinced that that his reason's wouldn't be something along the lines of the typical, 'I saw you first; your mine' sort of caveman mentality that had caused the mess with Sauske.

So yeah, she wasn't interested.

He stepped back and put one hand on her shoulder and spun her around so that they were face to face and quickly pinned her to the door by pressing his body against her, his face just a few scant inches from her own.

"Tell me why." The words were said in a rough husky sounding tone that Naru had never heard before. She shivered and put her hands up against his chest and tried to push him away but Kakashi stopped her by catching her wrists in his hands and pinning them to the door.

A frightened look crossed Naru's pretty face and he almost backed off. _Almost_ being the operative word.

He knew that she was frightened, once bitten twice shy and all that jazz, but he _wasn't_ Sauske. And he _wasn't_ going to hurt her. He did however need to wear her down at his own pace, and to get her accept his suite or she might end up at Sauske's mercy by the end of the week.

"L-Let me go-" Naru said as she tugged at her hands trying to pull them free of his grasp. Kakashi's fingers tightened around her delicate limbs and he shook his head ruefully.

"Not until you tell me why you didn't even think about what I had said before shooting me down." He felt that it was a perfectly reasonable request. Naru got a pained expression on her face and he frowned a little bit as she hissed.

"I don't like being toyed with!"

He blinked at her with a stunned look on his face. She didn't like being toyed with. Really? That was the only reason that she could think of to deny his suite as a potential mate. Seriously? She thought that he was honest to god playing with her, as if she were just some random bitch in need of mounting. He made a frustrated sound and kissed her again.

Part of him needing the contact and another part of him wanting to convince her that she was being silly, that he had been totally serious when he had said that he wanted to marry her.

She twitched and tried to pull her hands free again, causing him to tighten his grip a little more as he kissed her until her lungs started burning again before lifting his mouth and growling. "I'm not playing. I'm serious-" Naru opened her mouth to tell him off and he sealed his lips over hers again. The soft lazy brush of his tongue against hers was nearly her undoing, her knees suddenly felt weak and she whimpered.

He lifted his lips a fraction of an inch and licked along her bottom lip and said in a soft tempting voice. "Think of how good we would be together."

Naru's mind suddenly filled with visions of her and Kakashi walking together, holding hands, laughing and kissing- And her breath caught in her throat.

Oh god. He made it sound as if it would work. As if he would love and cherish her and live and die only for her.

Her resolve was weakening. He could see it in her expression before he pressed his lips against hers, kissing her slowly and deeply, stealing her breath. She moaned softly and tried to free her hands again, her pulls feeling much weaker than before. He lifted his head and breathed against her lips. "Think of the children we'll have-" He leaned in a little more and nuzzled her throat and was a little surprised when her head fell back against the door with a soft thud as he licked the tender skin of her jugular.

Naru could see everything so clearly it was bizarre. It was as if he were hypnotizing her with his voice, forcing her mind to clearly imagine the future that she had always wanted for herself but could never have.

She could see the children. She closed her eyes and almost started crying again. The children were just too beautiful with their deep sapphire and red eyes and their silver and blond hair. She could clearly see two maybe four. Two boys and two girls.

Kakashi lifted his head and decided to give her one last push to see if she would cave and kissed her again. She made a soft mewling sound and choked back a sob as he lifted his head and whispered against her mouth. "Imagine yourself wrapped in my arms every night, my mouth and hands on your naked skin. The slow glide of my cock sliding inside of your body-" He pressed himself against her a little more, letting her feel his growing excitement, causing her to gasp and twitch a little against him. "Imagine the pleasure I'll give you every night before we drift off to sleep, my fingers laced together with your own every night until the day we die."

Naru bit her bottom lip and whimpered again. "K-Kakashi...please stop..." She begged as tears slipped down her cheeks. Kakashi let go of her wrists and wiped her tears away and kissed her eye lids and her cheeks and breathed.

"Say yes, Naru. Say yes and let me give you everything that you've ever secretly wanted."

Naru sobbed and shook her head no, not really trusting herself to speak. Kakashi made a frustrated sound and shook her a little bit. "Why the hell not?"

"Because you'll change your mind. And you'll break my heart."

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Well there it is.

My last chapter before my internet goes out.

I hope that you all like it.

I'll keep writing some rough drafts for the upcoming chapters so i can update again once my internet is back on. So until thursday-

Later!


	12. Chapter 12

Kakashi wasn't sure how to respond to Naru's soft almost tormented words. Nor did he like the heart breaking expression on her pretty face. He racked his brain, trying to think of something. Some thing that he could do or say to let her know that he wouldn't change his mind. He wouldn't break her heart.

Finally after a second or so he came up with something. It was an iffy plan at best, but it was something. A way to show her that he would take care of her and never hurt her. He could use one of the Hatake clan's greatest justu to bind her to him. He could use the soul binding technique to bind her soul to his own.

It was one of the most powerful jutsu's ever developed, and without it the leaf village would never have been founded because of how the shinobi way, _way_ back in the day used to war with each other overt every little thing.

They even went so far as to develop this particular jutsu so that it would be easier to steal women from their enemies and use them and their bodies to create a new generation of shinobi. It was supposed to be an form of torture and insult for their enemies to know that their wives, sisters and daughters were being used to bear children for the ones that they had sworn to kill.

And in most cases it had worked, however there were a few who had used the jutsu and lived their lives quite happily with their stolen mates and raised many wonderful children.

The entire idea behind the jutsu was to sort of bind the woman to you with a chakra seal, seared into the skin over the females heart, and take her as you see fit. However because the jutsu had been developed by the Hatake clan, there had been certain_ protective _measures laid out in the seal and the design to protect the female from being passed around, raped and abused.

The concept had been, Never harm the female that will bear your young.

If the males used the jutsu and tried to force themselves on a woman that they had stolen, the jutsu either squashed their ideas through crippling pain, or it killed them.

And while it would bind Naru to him, it couldn't make her love him. In fact the seal would hold absolutely no sway at all over Naru's heart. But it wasn't the same for the male. Especially if that male was a Hatake.

If there was any real love in his heart for her, then he would find those feelings amplified and he would be irreveracally drawn to her. He would literally feel like he was in heat all the time.

His heart rate would increase, his predatory instincts as one of the Wolf clan would be dragged to the surface. And not just the good stuff either. A lot of the predatory instincts in Hatake males centered around territorial impulses, protective instincts, and defending ones mate and offspring.

His aggression levels would sky rocket, he would need to be with in reaching, smelling, hearing, and touching distance of her at _all _times or there would be bodies laying face down in their own blood all over the fucking village.

The only really good thing about the seal that he was absolutely sure of was that 1) He would never harm his mate. No matter how pissed she might make him, or how vexed and irritated he became. He would literally be incapable of laying his hands on her unless it was in a tender and loving manner. And 2) Sauske wouldn't be hassling Naru any longer once Kakashi got his hands on the little fucker.

His protective instincts would assure that the Uchiha line died the very moment that the seal was in place, because the first thing that he would do to show his devotion to Naru-

Would be to hunt down the Uchiha bastard and kill him with extreme prejudice.

But before he could do anything, he needed to get Naru to agree to marry him. An idea occurred to him and though it was a lie in some small way, he swore to himself that if this worked and she still didn't want him, then he would kill himself and free her since it was the only way to break the soul binding jutsu.

The one who placed the jutsu on Naru would have to die for her to gain her freedom to live her life and be happy.

"I'll make a deal with you Naru. Marry me and give me three years. Three _small_ years of your life and I will do everything in my power to make you happy and give you the affection, the home _and _the life that you have always desired. If at the end of the three years you still aren't happy...you'll never have to see me again." Kakashi said, hoping that she would take his bait.

She wiped her eyes and looked at him with such trusting eyes that he felt a sharp pain in his chest for lying to her even a little bit. "Three years?"

He inwardly grinned knowing that she was hooked. All he had to do is reel her in.

He nodded his head sagely. "Three years. No more-" No less.

"And if it doesn't work? You'll really let me walk away?"

Again he nodded his head. "Yes. You can have everything. The house, my money, our kids. I'll be destitute an you'll have everything-" This wasn't the wisest thing to say to Naru considering that she had grown up an orphan with nothing but the clothes on her back to her name.

He mentally cursed himself for saying it like that when she gave him a horrified look. But really if he went off to kill himself, then what did it matter if she had everything he had worked all his life to obtain? He wouldn't need it if he killed himself to free her.

"Sorry. Sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that-" He said quickly as he tried to fix the problem that his careless words had just created and put her mind at ease. "What I meant to say Naru, is that I wouldn't leave you with nothing. You'll be my wife, and even if things end badly between us and end. I will not leave you without a means to live your life. I will amend my will so that my estate, my money, my _every_ treasure will go to you to be passed on to our children-"

"What if we don't have children?" Naru asked softly almost a little worried about what would happen then if things didn't work out.

Kakashi laughed and lifted his hand to caress her cheek, his voice was so very soft. "Then everything will go to your children when you remarry and have them. I'll even set aside a sizable amount of my money to provide a dowry for you so that you can marry anyone in the world. But the money will belong only to _you_. And _only _you will be able to touch it." Just in case she remarried some asshole who tried to take advantage of her. Or felt that she owed him for marrying her or some stupid shit like that.

"You're...really serious..." Naru said in astonished awe as she stared at him. He bit his bottom lip almost anxiously and nodded his head again. "I don't understand Kakashi. Why would you do such a thing for me? Why offer all of these things?"

He felt the nearly overwhelming urge to shake her. Or kiss her into a swoon. "Because I care about you. I've always cared about you Naru-"


	13. Chapter 13

She gave an un lady like snort and gave him a 'yeah right' look. "Sure you have Kashi." She said sarcastically and he flinched as if he had just been slapped. He couldn't help it. He knew that he hadn't been the greatest sensei in the world, or even the most attentive when it came to Naru, but that had only been because he was afraid that any attention and affection that he gave her would in some way weaken her.

Like the way his attention and affection had weakened Sauske, who had become a traitor to the leaf village.

And the way his attention and affection had weakened Sakura who had refused to grow as a shinobi until everyone had stopped coddling her and she had started training under Lady Tsunade.

With Naru it had been different. _She_ had been different. Unlike Sauske and Sakura, who had both been emotionally unstable and needy on some level or another. Naru-

Hadn't needed anything from him other than basic instructions on how to do jutsu. She hadn't ever asked him for _anything_ aside from that. No pat on the head. No words of praise when she did well. No advice on love or politics between clans. _Nothing_.

She simply hadn't needed him. She simply hadn't seemed to need _anyone_.

That was why he hadn't shown her the same attention and affection. It was because she literally hadn't needed it. She had been the strongest, most confident and even minded and the less needy of his three genin.

"I'm sorry...god I'm so sorry to have made you feel like that all this time. But I didn't treat you the same as Sauske and Sakura because out of my genin, you were the one who didn't seem to need anything from me. You were good at everything. Not perfect. Not weak. Just really good at standing on your own. It's one of the many things that I've always admired about you." Kakashi murmured the half truth. To be perfectly honest, he had been jealous of her ability to stand on her own.

She just had a way of making everything look so damn easy.

It wasn't until the incident at the Valley of Ends that he had realised that she paid a very heavy price for trying to stand on her own. The incident had left her very deeply wounded, bloody and barely alive.

Naru looked at him, her ruby eyes probing the depths of his soul. She didn't know how to respond to his words. Any of them. But she knew one thing. He was being _totally_ honest with her. He meant what he said. Every word.

She sighed. A girl would be hard pressed to get a better arrangement from a man willing to marry her, despite her many, _many_ character flaws. And on top of that she knew that Kakashi was trying really hard to be romantic for her.

She hung her head and thought everything over. Three years was a small enough thing to ask for. After all, she was young. So the time shouldn't really matter. And she did want children. As many of them as she could stand. She lifted her head a little bit and studied Kakashi from under her bangs.

Kakashi would make excellent baby making material. He was a sinfully beautiful man with a lot of desirable traits. He was fierce, loyal, strong-

Fidelity would mean everything to him. So would her happiness and well being.

"Before I give you my answer Kakashi-sensei. Tell me what our life together would be like, and keep in mind not to make any promises that you can't keep."

Kakashi grinned at her. "Every morning when you wake up-"

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

"What have you done with Sauske, my lady?" Neji asked curiously.

Tsunade sighed and crossed her arms over her ample breasts. "I currently have him detained. And I've managed to push back the meeting that the counicl called with Naru off for a few more hours. But after that- I can't garentee anything. Sauske has done a lot of damage with those fake pictures. As it is, Naru may lose her right to the title Hokage in favor of someone else with a better reputation."

"There isn't anyone in the village with a better reputation than Naru." Shinao said quietly. Tsunade smiled at the young man.

"You're right of course. But thanks to Sauske's petty jealousy and the steady deteriation of his mind, Naru's sterling reputation as a good girl is all but ruined. A pity really since she would have made a wonderful Hokage. But whatever. One door closes and another opens. Right?"


	14. Chapter 14

_Tsunade looked at the smoldering ruins of Naru's home again and felt a dull pain in her chest as she asked. "Kakashi has a plan to protect Naru from the villagers now that Sauske has made her a target, doesn't he?" _

_Neji nodded his head soberly. "He does. In fact he's probably trying to gain permission from Naru as we speak."_

_"Permission for what?" Tsunade asked curiously._

_"Permission to act as her future husband." Both Neji and Shino said in unison as Tsunade's expression flitted from concerned, to excited, then to sadistic glee. Oh Sauske was going to pay for what he had done. And she couldn't wait to see what the copy nin did._

_(*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)_

Kakashi stared at Naru as she finally gave in to him. Excitement pulsing through him as he kissed her lips gently, tenderly before pulling back. He needed to deal with Sauske before he did anything else. "I need you to stay here in my apartment while I go deal with Sauske." He said in a rough tone as he moved back away from her. Naru blinked up at him, a dazed expression on her lovely face.

Her mind clouded by the strange fog that had taken hold of it every time that he had kissed her and nodded mutely. Not trusting herself to speak.

Never in a million years would she have thought that she would be getting married. And to Kakashi Hatake no less.

It wasn't that she didn't think Kakashi was relatively descent for a man. He was brave, strong, loyal, kind and so sinfully handsome that any woman would have to be dumb, blind, and deranged to say no to him.

He was.

He was all of those things and more. It was just that she had never really considered him for a potential mate because he had never really seemed _interested_ in settling down. But after the events of last night, she now knew that he _was_ interested, he had just never found anyone that he had believed would suite him.

But he evidently thought that she _would_ suite him, Sauske's attempt to ruin her had opened a door of opportunity for the copy nin that previously hadn't existed. And he planned to use that opportunity to secure her as his mate for the next three years.

He had made his intentions clear to her, but she still couldn't really believe it. Not really. And if it wasn't for the fact that she had felt some sort of spark of chemistry every time he had kissed and touched her, then she would have turned him down flat and never looked back.

But there was something there, and though she generally shied away from such things, she supposed that three years was a fairly lengthy time to discover what it was about him that had caused the spark in the first place. Maybe to even become romantically involved with him.

But she didn't dare get her hopes up. After all, people were users. They claimed to care about you and want you one moment, and betray you the next.


	15. Chapter 15

"I'll be back in a little while Naru. Then I'll mark you, if you want." Kakashi said in a calm voice despite the fact that he could feel himself shaking a little bit, his desire to claim her as his, clawing at his mind like a wild animal. His canines started to ache a little bit, the gums around them throbbing with the need to sink into tender skin as he drove himself into her-

His mind went blank, sparing him the rest of those thoughts. Thank god.

If his mind kept sliding into the gutter like this then he'd be a big needy wreck by the time he went to deal with Sauske and the council. Naru looked up at him and blinked, her expression still a little dazed. "M-Mark me?" Naru asked stupidly when she finally managed to articulate her thoughts.

She didn't know much about the Hatake clan's mating habits, so the fact that Kakashi had said that he would mark her seemed just a little odd and...possessive. But then she had noticed that his touch was rather possessive to begin with. _Maybe it's a clan thing._ Naru mused as Kakashi looked at her and nodded his head slightly as he fisted his hands at his sides to keep from reaching for her.

He knew that she didn't understand, but he didn't really have time to explain.

He pulled his mask back up into place and made sure that his clothes were straitened and his head band was pulled down over his left eye. He couldn't take the chance of showing up before the council and Sauske looking like he had done something naughty because Sauske was no doubt aware that Naru would be at his place.

And the last thing he needed to do was add fuel to the fire. "I'm sorry Naru. I don't really have time to explain about the mark-" He started to say, but Naru waved his explination off.

"I don't need you to explain. Just go do whatever your going to do." Naru said. Kakashi's lips curved up in a smile under his mask as he walked over to her again and grasped her slender shoulders in his hands and brushed his cloth covered lips across her temple.

"Make sure to stay in the apartment. Sakura and a few others will stay with you to protect you until I get back. Neji, Shino and a few others have gone to inform Tsunade that your okay so that she doesn't worry. I'll be back in a little while." He said gently as he pushed her away form the door then opened it and slipped out and paused for a second when he found Iruka, Sai, Sakura, Ino, Ebisu and a few others with their ears pressed against the wood next to the door.

The group looked at him and flushed as he rolled his eye. "I'm leaving Naru in your hands._ Don't. Let. Anyone. Near. Her._" Kakashi said warningly as he brushed by the group of blushing nin's.

(***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Sauske paced the room that Tsunade had put him in excitedly.

If he had known before how effective placing a genjutsu on a picture would be, then he would have ruined her before he had defected and left her in the nearest brothel to serve her masters accordingly.

On her knees like the bitch she was.

But this...this worked to serve his purposes too.

He just couldn't get over how easy it had been to ruin her. It was as if the people of the village were always looking for the worst in her. The fools. Not that it mattered much to him, he didn't care if they believed his lies or not. He just wanted her to learn her place.

He was better than her in every way. Yet she had always looked down on him. Had become a hero to the people of the village while he had become a traitor. It was her fault. Everything was her fault. He never would have defected all those years ago if she had simply given in to him like she should have.

But instead of giving into his whims, she had struck him when he had touched her. Spat in his face when he had tried to force her compliance. She had even tried to bite his dick off when he had tried to force it into her mouth.

But no more. Soon. Soon he'd have her. Over and over again. He'd make her scream and beg and cry. He'd break that spirit of hers into pieces and show the village her true colors, then he'd pass her on to the next person to with as they pleased.

And when it was all over, he'd stand over her corpse and laugh.

(*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi was half way to the tower when he ran into Tsunade, Shizune, Genma, Ibiki and Anko, whom were all on their way to his apartment. "Kakashi!"Shizune said happily as she ran up to him and hugged him. Kakashi blinked at the action and lifted a hand to pat her back.

"Oh, hello Shizune. Everyone. What are you all doing here?"

"We were on our way to your apartment to check on Naru ourselves. What are you doing here Kakashi? Weren't you protecting Naru?" Tsunade asked, her golden brown eyes narrowed as she looked him over.

"Well, I was. But someone has to beat the ever loving hell out of Sauske since Naru is currently being looked for by a group of villagers out for her blood and her body... Besides, I left a group of very able bodied nin's who _adore_ her to keep her safe until I can get back to her." Kakashi said as Shizune finally let him go and moved back away from him.

Tsunade made a humming sound as a smile curved her lips. _Ah, so that's where all of the rookies were._ Tsunade thought.

It was nice to know that they weren't getting into trouble. Tsunade had been a mite worried that the group would go looking for Sauske so that they could lynch him. "And why are you going to deal with Sauske?" Tsunade asked curiously. Hoping that Naru had given in to Kakashi after the talk that she and Neji and Shino had had.

Kakashi gave her a brilliant smile from behind his mask and Tsunade had to suppress the urge to shriek with happiness. It looked like things in the village would be getting very interesting from now on.


	16. Chapter 16

The moment Kakashi finished his conversation with Tsunade, the woman decided to go ahead and walk with him to the tower.

She wanted to see first hand what dirty, and horrible things the newly engaged copy nin was going to do to the last of the Uchiha. Anko and Ibiki had theories. That they were voicing rather loudly. And all of them sounded _awesome_ to the sanin. Really they did.

"I bet he cuts his balls off." Anko said cheerfully. Ibiki snickered. Oh no, Kakashi wouldn't go for the balls. Not right away. His woman's reputation was on the line. First the copy nin was going to beat a healthy dose of fear and respect into the Uchiha, then he would go for the balls.

And if that didn't end Sauske, well, Ibiki knew some guys in Anbu who had a fondness for _physically_ wrecking snotty little pretty boys like the Uchiha. All Kakashi had to do was say the word and Sauske would be their sex toy for the rest of his miserable life.

Tsunade would allow it. Hell after this, who in their right mind wouldn't allow it.

Naru was their hero for fuck sake! No one in the village would still be alive now if it wasn't for her. Yet this was how some of the villagers repaid her years of sacrifice and service. It was mind boggling, but it didn't really matter since the ones responsible for burning down Naru's home and the lynch mobs would soon be caught and he would get to tear into them for the trouble that they had caused Naru.

"He won't go for the balls..." Ibiki said and nearly grinned when Anko gave him a dirty look. Kakashi turned his head a little bit and glanced at them before saying.

"He's right Anko. I'm saving his balls for last."

"Then what are you going to go after first?"

"His pride as an Uchiha." Because it was what Sauske valued above _all_ things.

Kakashi had always known that Sauske's superiority complex would cause trouble, but he hadn't had the heart to tear him down before. He had more than the heart to do it now because he wouldn't be able to face his mate like a man unless he did something.

Sauske's pride would be torn to shreds first. Then his heart. Then his body. And _anyone_ stupid enough to try and get in the copy nin's way was going to get a foot up their ass.

(********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

The moment that the group reached the tower, Tsunade and Shizune went running to distract the council so that Kakashi wouldn't get thrown in prison for knocking the worthless little shit around. Leaving Kakashi with Ibiki and Anko, both of whom had decided to keep anyone else form interfering with the smack down that Kakashi was going to put Sauske through, both of them ran on ahead of him to clear the way.

Kakashi shook his head at their antics then let his mind wander as he walked down the hall to the room that Tsunade had placed Sauske in.

_Here we go. _Kakashi thought as he reached out and pushed the door open forcefully.

The door swung open and slammed into the wall behind it, leaving a deep crack in the plaster as Sauske stopped pacing and looked at him with wide curious eyes. "Sensei?" The raven said stupidly as Kakashi's tightly leashed temper finally snapped.

He was across the room and in the raven's face in the blink of an eye, one hand shooting out to strike the younger man as Kakashi snarled at him. _"You worthless little weakling-" _Sauske's head snapped back as Kakashi's fist connected with his broken nose, spraying blood all over the jounin as it broke again.

Sauske yelped and staggered back a few steps as his eyes teared up. Confusion clouding his mind. Why had his former sensei hit him? Kakashi didn't stop, didn't give an inch, he merely reached out and grabbed the raven by the front of his bloody shirt and hit him again as he roared. _"Who the fuck do you think you are attacking Naru in such a way?"_

Sauske's eyes narrowed at his former sensei as it dawned on him that Naru must have gone running to him for protection. And Kakashi being the descent guy that he was, had seen her tears and heard her lies and had come to defend her without knowing the truth._  
_


	17. Chapter 17

_"Who the fuck do you think you are attacking Naru in such a way?"_

Sauske's eyes narrowed at his former sensei as it dawned on him that Naru must have gone running to him for protection. And Kakashi being the descent guy that he was, had seen her tears and heard her lies and had come to defend her without knowing the truth.

(*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

"So the little slut went crying to you for help. I wish that I could say that I'm surprised sensei-" Sauske was cut off when Kakashi slammed him head first into the nearest wall. Once, twice; Sauske gasped in pain as his vision dimmed a little bit before returning an instant before Kakashi laid him out flat on the floor and sat down on his chest and wrapped his fingers around the Uchiha's throat and slowly started to squeeze.

"First of all, Naru isn't and has never been, a slut. Second of all, she didn't come crying to me, you bastard. _I _went to her so that I could protect her from _your_ venom. And I _dare_ you to say something else about her- Go ahead. Say something. Give me a _reason_ to rip out your tongue."

Sauske gagged as Kakashi's fingers tightened enough to keep him from drawing a breath, the grip on his former sensei's fingers around his throat was painful, but not nearly as painful as the spreading burning sensation in his lungs as he stared up at the Jounin's furious face as his vision dimmed a little more.

Kakashi felt a little satisfaction in seeing Sauske's face turn red from lack of air as his eyes bugged out of his head. But not nearly enough to make him happy. No, he wanted to do much worse to him. And he _could_ do much worse to him.

He eased up and allowed Sauske to breathe again. Sauske wheezed for several seconds then gave a rough sounding laugh. "Why sensei...you s-sound as if you...like her or something... Naru isn't friend material. The only thing she's good for is a good long ride-" There was a sickening crack as Sauske's head snapped to the side violently enough to break his neck, the side of his face had a reddish purplish bruise forming on it from where Kakashi had just punched him.

Sauske could taste blood in his mouth. The sickly sweet metallic taste should have sent warning bells off in the younger man's head, but unfortunately it didn't. It didn't do anything but make him more determined to wrest Kakashi from his delusions that Naru was a good girl.

"She's a bitch-" There was another sickening crack. This time on the other side of his face. Blood oozed out of the corner of his mouth, dripping onto the floor as he laughed again. Gods Naru had the Jounin wrapped around her little finger, didn't she? It made Sauske wonder just how long Kakashi had been fucking her.

"A whore-" Sauske wheezed and was nearly knocked out by the force of the next blow to his face. For some reason it felt as if Kakashi had hit him harder than the two previous times. Sauske spat out two of his teeth and lay on the floor for a second under the feral looking copy nin bleeding as the man leaned down a little bit and hissed.

"Your wrong about Naru._" _

Sauske laughed again, the sound weak and ragged. "No...I'm not-"

Kakashi slipped one hand from Sauske's neck to his hair and grabbed a hand full of it and jerked his head up then slammed it against the floor savagely. "Say nothing more about her Sauske or I'll do to you what you've been trying to do to her." Kakashi snarled in Sauske's face as he blinked glazed dark eyes.

"Y-You w-wouldn't d-dare-" Kakashi pulled a kunai from his weapons pouch and placed the sharp blackish tip against Sauske's crotch through his pants and spat.

"_Try me, you little bitch_."

(******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

That's all for now.

The next chapter will start after Kakashi has finished tearing into Sauske and the council and has returned to Naru's side. And don't worry any, Sauske totally gets what he deserves.


	18. Chapter 18

_Kakashi stood thirty feet away from Sauske, watching as the village perverts went to town on him. His anger cooling somewhat with every scream that the Uchiha made. _

_Sauske had done a terrible thing. Had goaded him on with his slurs of Naru's character. He had even gone further and told Kakashi about the other things that he had done to her over the years. _

_Trying to bend her to his whim. Trying to break her. _

_Trying to establish his superiority over her using any means he deemed necessary. _

_It had been a terrible thing to hear. Torturous, for him to listen too about his future mate. But he had held himself in check so that he could fully understand the weight of Sauske's crimes against Naru. And once he had understood everything he had made a decision. _

_He wouldn't kill Sauske. He would however make him suffer the same things that he had made Naru suffer. _

_He hit Sauske one last time and then quickly jerked up his shirt and carved a seal into his stomach, not even flinching when the young man screamed in pain as his body changed from male to female. _

_Kakashi had made sure that the seal he used on Sauske would make him as wholly feminine as Naru herself was and then cut his-er her clothes from her body and called for Ibiki. Ibiki walked into the room not sure what to find. And paused in the door way and blinked when he saw the copy nin slowly getting to his feet and standing over a semi conscious naked, raven haired woman. _

_"You called Kakashi." _

_The copy nin turned his head to look at him for a second, his one blue eye was icy cold as he said. "Take this bitch to the middle of town and tie her down, hang a sign around her neck saying, 'I'm Sauske, will you play with me' and leave her to the villagers. After she's been broken in, your friends in Anbu can have her, and when they finally tire of her, take her to the nearest brothel. Something tells me that they'll welcome having a new whore for their entertainment for the next four years." _

_Ibiki's lips curved up in a chilling smile. "Yes sir." He stepped around Kakashi and bent down and grabbed one of the raven's arms and jerked the dark haired woman to her feet. _

_"Y-You c-can't do t-this... I'm an Uchiha... I'm important..." Sauske slurred as she blinked dark eyes dazedly. Kakashi reached out and grasped her chin in his hand and forced her head up so that he could put the final nail in the bastards coffin. _

_"I can do this. I don't give a damn who you are. You are nothing but a weakling and a fool." Sauske stared at him for a moment and opened her mouth to say something but was cut off when Ibiki stuffed a dirty rag in her mouth and picked her up, and tossed her over his shoulder. _

_"I got things from here Kakashi. Go on home to your girl." Ibiki said as he headed out the door. Kakashi stood in the middle of the empty room for a second trying to regain control of his temper before shaking his head. _

_He couldn't leave until he was sure that Sauske understood that for the next few years, his worth would be measured by how well he pleasured others. "Talk about my female-" Kakashi growled in irritation as he walked out the door and down the hall, trailing behind Ibiki..._

_(**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)_

Naru was sitting on the couch in Kakashi's living room when the copy nin walked through the door. Naru turned her head and looked at him for a second before she noticed Sakura wave behind the copy nin before grabbing Sai and Tenzou and take off as Kakashi shut the door behind him, his mis matched eyes on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me that Sauske had tried to rape you on several different occasions?" Kakashi asked quietly, his voice making a soft rumbling sound that vibrated his chest. Naru got a stunned look on her face then quickly looked away.

She hadn't told him what Sauske used to pull because back then she had been a genin, and there had been so many people in the village that would have laughed at her for being attacked in such a way. They would have delighted in her humiliation and told her that she deserved it when she knew that she didn't.

Back then Kakashi had been fairly hard to read. He had spent more time and effort training Sauske than he had training her and Sakura.

She had never mentioned her troubles to anyone figuring that if she did, it would only encourage others to do the same. Not only that but she would have been called before the council who would have ordered her to prove her accusations against Sauske, and if she had failed to prove what he had been doing to her, she would have been forced to bow to his whims anyways as punishment.

So she had kept her mouth closed and hidden everything. There had simply been no other way. She had been backed into a corner with no other options. No hope of having anyone believe her, and even less hope of someone helping her.

"I didn't say anything because he never got that far." And what would have been the point anyways?

Kakashi pushed away from the door and made his way over to her and dropped down into a crouch in front of her and reached out and grasped her hands in his and looked at her. "That's not entirely true, Naru. I can tell. The real reason that you didn't say anything to me was because you felt that you couldn't trust me."

"If you already knew that then why did you ask?"

"Because I had to listen to Sauske spew his venom about you earlier and I wanted to know if there was any truth to his bullshit. Your expression pretty much drove the words home..." Kakashi said in a shaky tone as he lifted one of her hands to the side of his face and held it there, wanting to feel her just a little bit.

He wanted to tell her that he was sorry for that. But he doubted that his apology would matter much to her. Still he felt the need to ask just how close Sauske had come to destroying her, he felt he needed to know just how badly he had failed her. "You said that he never got that far. Just how far did he get?"

Naru blinked at him, a little surprised that he would ask her that. "Why do you want to know?"

"I want to make sure that the punishment I gave him, fits his crimes." Kakashi said in an calm, cold, even tone that sent a chill down her spine.


	19. Chapter 19

Mindless rant-

Oh my god! It's been two weeks since I was bale to post anything for my precious, _precious_ Naruto! I felt like I was going mad. MAD! But I have been writing. Just not a lot of it has to do with Naruto. My kittens I have rediscovered some of my childhood loves-

Mighty Max

She-ra

Biker Mice from Mars (oh...I love em tall dark and furry with those boy next door personalities.)

Sonic the Hedgehog

I've even been passing my time writing a Sonic and Biker Mice fic or two. So if anyone likes warm and fuzzy hero's, please check them out. I need the criticism like I need my seizure meds. And I'm sure that I've been driving Caylpso Tchaka, and Cha's Aegis insane with my evil plot bunnies.

Seriously I've done nothing but whine to them the entire two weeks the site wasn't operating.

Anyways, here is the latest instalment of blackmail.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Naru did as he asked and told him everything that Sauske had ever done to her and could barely keep his body from shaking with rage as he reached out and gently touched her cheek for a second before sliding his hand into her hair, combing the silken strands back from her face.

His expression savage, fierce. It was little wonder Naru told him and everyone else so little.

She didn't really trust them. And he couldn't fault her for that.

They had never really given her a reason to trust them. She had managed to single handedly dodge, defend and protect herself from the forced attentions of that-that _viper_, since her second year in the academy. Without help. Without guidance.

Without anyone knowing just what Sauske and everyone else had put her through.

It was sickening. It was crippling. It was completely and utterly_ terrifying_ to him just how close Naru had come to being destroyed time and time and_ time_ again.

He swallowed convulsively, trying to think of what he could say or do to let her know that he hadn't meant to ignore her so much when she had been his student. He hadn't meant to be one of the many, many people who had left her backed into a corner with no way out.

But he couldn't quite get the words out. He doubted that she would believe him anyways. So instead of speaking, he simply dropped his hand from her hair and grasped one of her wrists and pulled her off of the couch and into the floor in front of him and wrapped his arms around her and tried to still the slight tremor in his limbs as he thought, _Sauske's punishment isn't nearly as bad as it should be. _Sauske's punishment was a cake walk compared to what he had put Naru through and the copy nin planned to remedy that the next time he saw the little piece of shit.

"I-I'm so sorry Naru-" Kakashi breathed after several seconds of total silence as his arms tightened around her a fraction of an inch.

Naru was quiet. Peaceful. Tranquil. _Calm_.

Far too calm for someone who had just recounted close to seven years of nothing but torture at the hands of a comrade.

It scared him how calm she was. Her breathing was shallow, her pulse was normal. There was no emotion to speak of in her body language of anything else.

Naru closed her eyes for a second. She wanted to tell him not to be, wanted to tell him that if it wasn't for Sauske's harsh treatment of her, she never would have turned out the way she had. She never would have become something more than Sauske's toy-

But even she didn't really believe that. Deep down she knew that one of the reasons she had trained, fought, and pushed herself was because she had always wanted something more than out of her life. Something more than being knocked around by people and treated like she was an-an _abomination _when she had done nothing to deserve it.

She had held tightly to her pride, refused to back down, and though it had been agonizing for her. She had done what everyone had thought that she would never do.

She had _made_ something of herself. She had become _great_. She was a hero, someone that everyone looked up too.

At least she had been until Sauske had dragged her name through the mud. But maybe that in itself was a small blessing in disguise. Kakashi certainly seemed to think so. And while marrying him and being with him for the next three years wasn't such a big thing, she couldn't help but wonder just how much of the arrangement was for her protection and well being. And just how much of it was to sooth Kakashi's conscience.

(****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Okay kittens here is this chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

Oh my god kittens-

One of the former commoners of Murray county (a place close to where I live) has been charged with an extreme case of sexual harassment and forcing one of his workers to preform sex acts on him.

What the hell is wrong with men that they think they can do shit like that and get away with it? And why are the women I'm hearing about on the news, putting up with this shit?

Are they all high? Are they stupid? Retarded? _Insane?_

I just don't get it. Why aren't these women sticking up for themselves? Do they enjoy being treated like toys for someone else's amusement? What could possibly be so fucking bad that they allow _assholes_ like the commissioner take advantage of them?

Why put themselves through that? Don't they have any pride as women? As people? As living, breathing, feeling beings?

I mean jesus fucking christ-

Even I have been in positions like that. And I vividly recall _laughing_ and calling the guy_ pathetic_ before I sent him to the hospital.

And I was 14 when that happened.

Come on ladies, your killing me. Defend yourselves for christ sake. Your making the rest of us look weak.

Anyways, now that I'm fired up. Here's this chapter of Blackmail.

Enjoy...

(*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************0

"You don't have to do this Kakashi." Naru said as she watched her former sensei as he started to remove his vest. He paused with the heavy fabric half way down his arms and turned his head to look at her.

"I know that-" But he wanted too. He wanted to mark her as quickly as possible using his clan's secret forbidden jutsu so that he would know that she would always, _always_ be safe with him. That he would always protect her.

But ever since he had asked her to tell him everything that Sauske had done, she had been trying to talk him out of the deal that he had proposed earlier. To be her husband, and give her children, and to take care of her.

He got the sense that she was trying to talk him out of it for several reasons. 1) She felt that Sauske had finally been dealt with. This was not an absolute fact. His current punishment was just to teach him a lesson. Once his time was up, Kakashi had no doubt in his mind that the Uchiha would be back, darker and more twisted. And wanting revenge because he knew that Kakashi had acted out of Naru's best interests.

2) She probably didn't think his proposal from before was sincere.

3) Maybe she thought having him marry her would be a mistake for one reason or another and was trying to talk him out of it before it ruined what affection he had for her.

He wished that he could think of something to say to her to put her mind more at ease, but he knew that she wouldn't really believe him anyways. Action was what he needed now. And the act of marking her might erase some of her doubt.

Though he knew that it wouldn't erase all of it.

"But I want to do this. So please-"_ Just give me the benefit of the doubt._ He thought as he let his vest fall to the floor the reached up and pulled his mask and his head band off and set them down on the small table that he had sitting next to the couch then slipped his gloves off and looked at his bare palm as Naru asked.

"What exactly do you have to do to mark me?" His mis matched eyes flickered to her face for a second. She wanted to know what he was going to do to mark her. He thought about lying for a second, then decided against that since she had probably had enough of people lying, _to_ her and _about_ her, to last a bloody life time.

"I just need to use my chakra to place a seal on your body. Right over your heart..." He said, careful not to tell her just how intimate placing the seal on her would be. If this worked like it was supposed too then he would feel the intense need to crush her to him. To try and mold her softness against his body.

He would feel the need to ravish her mouth just to taste her sweetness on his tongue.

If he told her that, well, he was pretty sure that she would lock herself in the bathroom or the bedroom and refuse to come out. And that would pretty much test his negotiation skills. And as much as he hated to admit it.

His negotiation skills were more than a_ little_ bit rusty.

In fact he hadn't negotiated with anyone about anything except the one time he had been trying to get Gai to jump off of Monument Mountain for his birthday. And natrually since the man was still running lose terrorizing the village, he had failed.

"I don't need to take my shirt off do I?" Naru asked with a suspicious look on her pretty face. Kakashi looked at her again. Just a little bit thrown by her question.

"No. But I won't complain if you decide that you want to take it off anyways." He said with a hopeful look on his face.

"Ha. Ha. Kakashi. Ha. Ha." Naru said in a sarcastic tone that made him smile as he shrugged his shoulders. Well, he had tried. There was nothing wrong with that, was there.

"What do you need me to do?" Naru asked curiously as he reached out and grasped her hand and tugged her up off of the couch as he tried to think of the best way to do this. He would prefer to mark her while having her laying down because he had no way of knowing if he was going to hurt her with his chakra as he placed the seal on her, and he didn't want her to fall and get hurt.

Nor did he want her to faint since he wasn't sure if he would be able to catch her without having to start the marking process all over again.

"I'm not sure-" Kakashi said with a frown before he looked down at her and asked. "Would you prefer to do this standing up? And risk falling and getting hurt. Or would you rather do this laying down?"

"Is it supposed to hurt?"

"I have no idea. But I'd rather not take the chance." He said honestly. Naru made a humming sound and linked their fingers together and started walking back towards his bedroom. His mind stopped functioning for a moment and his heart stuttered in his chest before kicking into overdrive as she led him down the hall to his own room. Where his bed was.

The bed that he would _one-day-soon-share-with-her-and-make-love-to-her-in_-

He wasn't aware that he had stopped walking until he felt a slight tug on his arm and looked at her, his eyes studying her for any traces of nervousness. There were no visible signs that he could detect.

So it was just him who was nervous then? That was a little bit of a disappointment to the copy nin. He thought he would have liked to try and sooth Naru if she were nervous. He'd bet she was damned cute when she was nervous.

Naru turned and looked at him as she tugged gently on his arm again, reminding him that he still hadn't moved and then said the most _horrible-wonderful-evil-sexy_ thing that the copy nin had ever heard before. "Are you coming Kakashi?"

He visibly shuddered then twitched as his face turned a deep red with mortification as he realized that he was coming alright. Just not the way that Naru was asking him about. He made a strained sound and lifted his free hand to cover/hide his face from her as she gazed up at him questioningly as he croaked. "Yeah okay, lets get this over with."

The sooner they got this over with, the sooner he could change his pants...


	21. Chapter 21

Naru felt as tightly wound as a spring.

Her heart was thudding frantically in her chest, her breath was coming out in short pants, her palms were sweaty, and she kept getting this weird urge to_ twitch_ under Kakashi's hands as he ran them along her sides and legs.

Even though she was still dressed, she could swear that she could feel the heat of his hands, burning her skin as he drew back away from her for a second and looked down at her with a frown. "Naru are you okay?"

She wasn't sure how to answer his question.

She was fine. She felt fine. She just wished he would get on with marking her so that she wouldn't feel so damn _nervous_.

Honestly she wasn't sure how much petting and kissing she could take before she decided to take matters into her own hands. It wasn't that she didn't like what Kakashi was doing. Hell, she even understood his need to make her feel good before he marked her.

She knew that he was doing this, whatever _it_ was in an effort to help her block out any pain or discomfort she may feel when he finally got down to the main event. But she didn't think she could stand much more.

"I-I'm f-fine." She said in a strained, breathless voice as his fingers played with the hem of her shirt, lightly slipping under and out from under her shirt again. Teasing her. She felt one of his fingers brush the skin of her stomach and gasped as she visibly jerked under him.

Kakashi made a soft humming sound and leaned over her again, bracing himself over her on his elbow and buried his face against her throat, his hair and his breath making her squirm as he trailed little kisses up to her jaw and lifted his head slightly to brush his lips along her jaw, across the curve of her cheek. Working his way to her mouth before sealing his lips over her own and stealing her breath with a tow curling kiss while his fingers skimmed along her stomach. Hiking her shirt up higher as he made a small trail towards her chest.

She could feel the heat of his hand intensify as he focused his chakra bit by bit as he got closer to where he needed his hand to be.

She twitched as he licked along her lower lip, then gasped against his mouth when his nipped at her lip. Opening herself to him so that he could slip his tongue inside of her mouth and distract her while his hand came to rest on her chest, dead center over her heart.

She moaned and lifted her hands, putting them against his chest, her fingers grasping the fabric and twisting a little bit when she felt what seemed like the sensation of a thousand tiny little needles being dragged over the skin of her chest. Her eyes opened and she dug her heels into the mattress and arched into him.

Kakashi shifted and slipped the arm holding him up under her and jerked her as close to him as his hand and her hands would allow, and growled low in his throat. He could feel the mark etching itself into her body.

He could already feel the grasp the mark would have on his body, his mind, his _heart_, and his soul; already forming.

His heart synchronized with the frantic thudding of the heart under his hand, his lungs drawing breath in and out in the same pattern as Naru. He could feel his world narrow, and shift, then turn itself right side up again as he broke the kiss and looked down at her lovely face.

Desire pulsed through him-

He had expected to feel _some_ after the way he had kissed her earlier. But not this _much_, not this _strongly_.

He shuttered and buried his face against her shoulder to try to hide his shock at his reaction to her, feeling the need to keep her in the dark because he didn't want to frighten her after the horrible way that she had been abused by him, and everyone else growing up. Knowing that if she knew the full extent of his desire for her, that she would attempt to leave him.

And knowing that if that happened that he would follow her to the very ends of the earth to bring her back and bind her to him.

He knew the exact moment his mark was finished searing into her skin, he could feel it like little ribbons winding their way around his limbs, tying him to Naru. He lifted his head the moment he had himself back under control. Or as under control as he could get now that he was bound to the woman shaking in his arms, and slipped his hand from her chest up tp her cheek and cupped it in his hand, wiping away the tears that slipped from the corner of her eyes with his thumb.

And kissed her very gently on the lips before laying her back onto the mattress and moving so that he could kiss the blood red mark etched into her chest, sensing her pain and trying to hold himself in check so that he didn't hurt her further, as he carefully pulled the fabric of her shirt back down in place and then laid down next to her and grasped her hand and linked their fingers together.

"Are you alright Naru?" He asked after a second of silence as he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. Naru laughed softly, the sound husky and breathless.

"I'm fine Kakashi. It didn't hurt that much." He was quiet for a moment, trying to tell if she was lying or not and sighed and pulled her as close to him as he could, when he couldn't read her all that well, and kissed her temple and whispered a soft apology for causing her discomfort and pain even in the smallest sense.


	22. Chapter 22

Hello kittens- sorry that I haven't been updating my Naruto stories like I usually do.

I'm very _distracted_.

I found out this morning that my mammaw kay has two weeks left. Her cancer has eaten a hole in her stomach and infection is setting in and the doctors aren't going to fix it because it will prolong her suffering.

And on top of that, I got wrangled into shopping for funeral clothes for my other mammaw. She found herself a nice dress (that she didn't want) after arguing with my mom for four hours that she wanted to be buried in her adult diaper and two hams.

Apparently she thought the hams were a bra or something, I saw her trying to put some on...

After that I took her and we got ourselves made over, and the first thing out of her mouth was, "Who is that french whore in the mirror?" It was _so_ bad.

(**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi was a sweetheart for several days following the day that he had marked her.

It was freaky. He'd never acted so attentive before.

He bought her flowers, clothes, candy... He curled up on the couch next to her for hours and held her hand instead of reading his porn. He listened when she said something. And when he kissed her, he kissed her so softly and lovingly that Naru wasn't sure how to react when he pulled away from her.

On one hand she didn't want such soft and drugging kisses to stop. And on the other hand her self preservation instinct practically _screamed_ at her to avoid those kisses. Those kisses were lies that would build illusions of a loving man, and home.

Illusions that Kakashi would one day shatter with some careless word or action. And would rip her heart right out of her chest and crush it until she fell down dead.

She didn't want that. She didn't want illusions.

Kakashi had promised to give her _everything_. And by god he was going to make good on his promise or else she would rip off his balls and feed them to him raw.

He must have known what she was thinking from her body language or something, because when she got up to go into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of juice to drink, he followed her and put one hand on her shoulder and turned her around then backed her up against the fridge and kissed her breathless.

All traces of gentleness from before slowly vanishing as he ravished her mouth. His tongue brushing along her own, trying to coax her into kissing him back in an almost desperate action. Touching and retreating then repeating the movement until he finally lifted his mouth a scant inch from her own and brushed his lips across hers in a feather light caress. "Does the mark still hurt?"

"N-No."

"Really? Can I touch you and see for myself?" He asked in a husky voice as his fingers went to the front of the white button up shirt that she had borrowed from him.

"Go ahead, Kashi." Naru said in a soft tone. He studied her face for a second, then slipped one button from the loop holding the fabric closed then moved to the next button then carefully slipped the material from her slender shoulders and looked over the mark before he brushed his fingers over her skin lightly checking for any sign of pain or discomfort.

"This doesn't hurt?"

"No."

"Good-" Kakashi said as he leaned in and pressed his lips against the mark. His breath and his hair brushing her skin, making it tingle before saying. "I want to start on those kids I promised you."

"W-What?" Naru stuttered in a stunned tone as Kakashi ran his tongue along her collar bone before nipping at her shoulder, causing her to gasp and shudder as her hands came up to grab his shoulders. Kakashi tipped her head back and ran his teeth along her throat before kissing her jugular then working his way back to her mouth and gave her a long, deep, knee weakening kiss that made her cling to him just to stay upright.

He broke the kiss and licked his lips as he ran the pad of his thumb across her bottom lip, loving how swollen her lips were from his kisses and how she tasted on his tongue. "I want to start on our children-" He said again, noting that she still had a stunned/shocked look on her pretty face. Hn. She just didn't get it. She had been driving him mad with lust for the past two days, and though he knew that she wasn't the type to just fall into bed with someone, he couldn't help what he was feeling right now.

The mark that he had placed on her was working it wicked effects on his body. Making him long for her. Making him ache to make her his completely. And this was as good a way to go about claiming her as any.

He'd still court her...hell, he'd have nine months to court her once she was carrying his young.


	23. Authors notes

Kittens-

This is a brief not to let you know why I haven't been updating as usual. I apologize for that.

As some of you know both of my grandmothers are in bad shape and I've been taking some time out to spend time with them both and helping my parents with some difficult choices.

Well, last week my mammaw Kay- the one dying from cancer, took a turn for the worse. Her cancer ate a hole in her stomach and she was septic. Last night at about 6:45 pm my mother called me from the nursing home where she is.

She's in full organ failure and has an infection. The doctors said that she had a day at the most. So by my rough estimate she has only a few hours left.

I've been trying to write and update as much as possible because I knew that this was coming and I needed something to relieve my stress however because my stress was so great I was not able to update my Naruto stories like I wanted too.

Unfortunately every time I sat down to update my Naruto stories, I added more humor to the chapters than I originally intended. I'm sure that some of you have noticed this.

Its my minds only way of escaping.

I'm not sure how much longer it will be, but I'll keep working regardless of what happens. So just hang in there and be patient.

Thank you,

Misty G.


	24. Authors notes 2

Hello kittens-

Sad, sad news.

My grandmother died last night at 10:45.

I'm still trying to work on updates and such, but I"m not getting very far.

I'll contact everyone again when I have something good to report.


	25. Chapter 25

Alright my darlings. You asked for it so here it is.

The next chapter of Blackmail.

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

An hour later-

Kakashi rubbed his bruised jaw and glanced across the room and Naru. He couldn't figure out what he had done wrong. One second she had been putty in his hands and willing to start on those kids he promised her, and the next...

He had been punched in the face and had called him everything _but_ scum. Then retreated back to the bedroom where she had hidden from him until just a few minutes ago. He narrowed his eyes at her back as she stood in the kitchen making something for lunch.

Apparently nearly breaking his jaw had made her hungry since she had skipped breakfast while he hadn't been able to move his jaw well enough to so much as chew his food and had nearly choked to death a number of times. And not once had she come out to check on him.

Not once!

It was like she had ice water in her veins.

"Kakashi would you like something to eat?" Naru asked in a sickly sweet voice as she turned her head to glance at him. He gave her a pained smile and said.

"Why yes Naru, on the condition that you chew it for me."

Naru gave him a funny look and scrunched up her nose a little bit then looked away and muttered. "Ew. No." Oh she was a cruel woman. Kakashi mused. Yet oddly enough even though she was a cruel woman who seemed to have ice water in her veins, he couldn't help but think that if she was a push over; he'd walk all over her.

But that was neither here nor there.

He needed to find out what he had done_ wrong_ and set things right between himself and Naru before his promises to her became more difficult to keep. And the first step to doing that was to talk to her.

Naru finished what she was doing in the kitchen and grabbed a plate from the cabinet and put her food on it then grabbed a bowel and poured something into it then grabbed some silverware from the drawer and picked up her plate and bowel and walked into the living room and set the bowel down in front of him on the coffee table and said, "Here. Since it apparently hurts you to chew then eat this."

Kakashi blinked at her then looked at the bowel of chicken and rice soup and found himself flushing a little bit because she had thought enough about him to fix him something that he wouldn't have to chew. "Uh...thanks." He said awkwardly as she handed him a spoon. He took it from her and stared at it for a second then asked.

"Naru are you still mad at me?"

"Do you know what you did to upset me?" Naru asked him curiously. He shook his head no and she sighed.

"Then it's pointless to stay mad at you when you don't know what you did." Naru said in an irritated tone as she sat down on the far end of the couch next to him and started eating.

Kakashi opened his mouth to ask her if she was going to fill in the blanks for him, but abruptly shut his mouth when it occurred to him that she was probably waiting for him to figure it out for himself that way he would learn_ not_ to do it again.

Whatever_ it_ was.

He picked up his bowel of soup and took a bite and blinked in surprise at the taste before swallowing. Naru had made the stuff from scratch if the taste was anything to go by. And it was absolutely delicious. "This is really good."

"Thanks. It's a family recipe."

Kakashi looked slightly startled as he turned his head to look at her. The question 'what family' came to mind. But he wasn't willing to utter it and take the chance that he might end up wearing the soup. God knew that she was touchy about things when it came to mentioning her family.

They sat there in silence for several minutes while Kakashi polished off his food and set the bowel aside and glanced over at Naru who seemed to be ignoring him when he said, "I still don't know what I did to upset you Naru. But I'm sorry that I did."

Naru licked her lips and set her plate down on the coffee table. "Do you want me to tell you what you did wrong?"

"No. I'll figure it out for myself. But I can pretty much make an educated guess that asking you to start on the kids that I promised you is more or less the root of it." Naru made a humming sound and smiled a little bit. Leave it to Kakashi to make a mistake and then take an hour or so to figure out the heart of the problem.


	26. Chapter 26

_Three months later- _

Kakashi sat on his bed waiting anxiously for Naru to finish tinkering around in the bathroom. It had been over an hour since they'd been married in the qaint little church that Kakashi used to go too as a child.

And he'd been patiently sitting here the whole time trying hard to get a grip on himself while Naru tried to mentally prepare herself for what was to come.

He wasn't sure, but he thought he could make out the sound of a scrubbing brush being dragged back and forth across something. Which meant that Naru was trying to avoid the inevitable because she was nervous.

It was a habit that he'd observed many times in the brief three months since proposing marriage to her. She did it when she was angry, nervous- when she was bothered by something or upset in general.

So of course the thought of what was going to happen between them tonight was enough to get her upset. At least a little bit.

His lips twitched slightly in amusment despite the bizarre fluttering in his stomach and he called out. "Naru, honey, cleaning isn't going to stop me from claiming my marital rights. But if you prefer it I can come in there and help you mess the place up."

There was a small crashing sound, followed by the sound of shattering glass and Kakashi got up and quickly made his way to the bathroom door intending to peek inside and see if she was okay when she called out. "I'm fine! And no! I just waxed the floor- You step foot in here for anything other than using the facilities and I'll hurt you!"

Kakashi bit his lower lip and snickered as he pushed the door open a little bit and found Naru laying on her back with her eyes closed, sprawled between the bathtub and the sink. Good grief, what was she doing laying there? He wondered as he cleared his throat, causing her to jerk and open her eyes and look at him wide eyed.

"Kashi!"

"Naru-" Kakashi said her name with a grin as she started to push herself upright. His eyes wandered lower, drinking in her beauty and paused briefly at her shirt which was wet and partially see through from her scrubbing. He could see that she wasn't wearing a bra. _Hn... How naughty of her. _He thought as he licked his lips and started into the room, his mouth went dry at the sight of her pale pink nipples sticking up through the flimsy fabric of her shirt.

He suddenly felt like putting his mouth to work on her breasts, laving and sucking while he used his hand between her legs.

She must have known what he was thinking since she moved her arms to cover herself before he could say or do anything to stop her. Once her breasts were covered his eyes flickered to her face and he made a huffing sound then asked. "Are you ever going to let me see you naked?"

Naru frowned and thought for a second then replied, "Maybe... When I'm fifty and I no longer care about gravity and such." Kakashi snorted and crossed his arms and leaned his shoulder against the door frame.

"You're pretty nervous about what comes next huh?" He asked curiously. Naru flushed a bit and started to shake her head no but Kakashi gave her a pointed look, warning her not to lie to him, and she slowly nodded her head.

"Do you want to know how this is going to work?"

"I know what sex is Kakashi I don't need anyone to give me 'the talk'. I'm a bit too old for that."

"I know, but at the same time you've suffered some traumatic and...uh..._disturbing_ sides to intimacy. I'd put your mind at ease if I could." Kakashi said as he dropped down to a squat in front of her and propped an elbow on his thigh and settled his chin in his palm and studied her for a second.

It had been three months since the Sauske incident and thought Kakashi had made good on his promise to marry Naru, it had taken a shit load of coaxing and promising from his end due to the fact that she sometimes had these weird flashbacks and got scared and skittish.

It was part of the reason he had wanted to marry her so soon. To put her mind more at ease, yet at the same time he feared it would cause even more problems for them since they were still technically in the courtship stage of their relationship.

"That's sweet Kashi, but I more or less know what will happen." Naru said and she shifted so that she could get her legs under her and started to stand when he reached out and pushed against her leg, knocking her off balance enough to cause her to topple over like a tree. She hit the floor with a dull thud and pushed herself upright and growled at him as he snickered before sombering and asking.

"What exactly do you think I'm going to do to you?"

"Sex. Why do you ask?" Kakashi snorted. That had to be one of the most bizarre and evasive answers he'd ever heard before in his life... He'd have to try using it sometime.

"What exactly do you expect out of our first joining Naru?" He asked a little more specifically.

"Not much. I expect it will hurt a bit and will probably be over with very quickly. You'll flop off of me and start snoring and that will be that." Naru said matter of factly missing the genuinely offended look that Kakashi gave her as she got up for a second time and shot him a warning glare when he shifted. He gave her a devious grin and slowly stood up to his full height as he replayed her reply over and over again in his mind.

Naru didn't expect much of their joining. No sweet words. No finess. Did she think she'd be in bed with a floundering fish? He wondered before moving on. She expected it to hurt, probably because she didn't think he'd be a very considerate lover. And to top it all off she expected it to be over with quickly- _Ow, my pride as a man has just taken a huge death blow. _

"Okay first of all Naru, I'm not a quick shot. Haven't been since I was a youth with my first woman. Second of all, I have more stamina than you think. I won't be satisfied with just cumming once. And neither will you for that matter. It...will hurt a little bit at first but that will fade easily as long as I give you time to adjust. And I won't be flopping anywhere for any reason until the early morning hours when I'm assured that we've both enjoyed our mating so much that neither of us will be able to walk."


	27. Chapter 27

Naru flushed as her jaw went slack and she gaped at him for a moment then stammered out an alarmed sounding, _"W-What?" _Kakashi didn't say anything more, really he couldn't say anything more. She was scared enough as it was and he was suddenly worried that he may have made things worse.

Instead he decided that action would be the best way to alleviate her fears. He shifted away from the doorframe and held a hand out to her. "Come on Naru. It's time."

"T-Time?" Naru squeaked as the scrub brush slipped from her hand and hit the floor with a resounding clatter of hard plastic hitting tile. Her face paled and she looked around the small room as if she were looking for a weapon to arm herself with.

Her nervousness was understandable, but he felt that he had been patient enough for the time being. "Naru, love, give me your hand." Kakashi said in a coaxing tone as he wiggled his fingers at her. She gave him a wide eyed panicked look and shook her head no and took a step back.

She knew what he would do once he had his hands on her. He'd do the same stuff that he'd been doing to her for the past three months. The second he had his hands on her, he'd kiss her until she melted and turned to putty while _he_ still had enough control over himself to maneuver her into a position she normally wouldn't be in.

She wasn't really sure if she liked it when that happened. Sure it felt nice-mind blowing-_wonderful_. But it also scared her a little bit.

Kakashi gave her a peculiar look and took a step forward. She looked down at his feet- a mistake that she shouldn't have made at all since it gave him the opening he needed to grab her up in his arms and toss her over his shoulder and carry her out of the bathroom and toss her down on the bed.

She made this cute little 'Eep!' sound as she hit the mattress and bounced twice before settling and by then he'd already managed to ditch his shoes, mask, vest, headband, his shirt and his pants were unfastened giving Naru a clear view of the smooth pale skin at the top of his- _Oh! _

So that was what the tip of Kakashi's dick looked like. Naru thought as she turned scarlet from head to toe with embarrassment.

Kakashi noticed this and chuckled, removing his hands from the waist of his pants deciding that until he'd made Naru cum a few times that it was best to keep a small barrier between them so that she would feel a mite safer.

He stepped towards the bed and Naru's eyes flickered up to his face, her expression clearly showing him that she was on the verge of hysteria. He crawled onto the bed on his hands and knees, his expression hungry. Naru made a whimpering sound as he settled himself over her and cupped one of her cheeks in his hand and leaned down and touched his forehead to hers before he kissed her.

The kiss itself started out chaste, sweet, and gentle but quickly turned into another one of those breath stealing, toe curling kisses that muddled her senses. Naru's lips parted under Kakashi's, allowing his tongue to sweep inside of her mouth. Deepening the kiss.

Naru felt lost as Kakashi lifted his lips from hers to trail them across her cheek, the curve of her jaw, he traced the small shell of her ear with the tip of his tongue causing her breathless half moan to escape her parted lips as a shiver ran down her spine.

Kakashi felt the slight tremor in her body and pulled back for a moment worried that maybe he was going too fast for her but pushed the thought aside when she squirmed under him a little bit, causing her to grind against his aching length. His breath left his lungs and his arms nearly gave out.

Oh god that felt so good. And it had been so long-months- for him since he'd had a warm pliant body in his bed.

"Oh fuck Naru, love, don't-" She squirmed again and Kakashi had to grit his teeth and stop himself from jerking up her shirt and cutting off her pants and panties and plunging deep. _"Don't rub up against me like that."_ He bit out in an shakey tone that Naru had only heard once or twice in the entire time she had known him.

He shifted his position so that she couldn't rub up against him again and leaned back down to kiss her breathless again. His need to go slow and take his time to make it good for her, driving his every thought and move. And by the time Naru was ready for him; her face was tear streaked, she was semi naked, her was skin flushed a fetching pink and was damp with a fine sheen of sweat much like his own skin was.

She had cum five times already and was dangerously close to her sixth peak when he slipped his pants down out of the way and lifted her legs up onto his shoulders and slowly- very, _very_ slowly pushed inside of her while watching her expression for any signs of pain or discomfort. And when he was finally all the way inside of her and could still see no signs of pain or discomfort his tightly reigned control finally _snapped_ and he started to move, slowly at first then faster-

Much too fast for Naru to handle. She gripped the bed sheets and tried to hold herself in place, hoarse cries escaping her with each thrust of Kakashi's hips. She blacked out when her sixth orgasm hit, her mind and body on full sensory overload from what Kakashi was doing to her.

Between his mouth on her skin and his cock inside of her; she could detect his hands on her legs, gripping tightly enough to leave small bruises as he forced some of his chakra into her body, building her pleasure to near heartstopping heights as he came inside of her. As he slowed his pace to a soft rocking motion as he reached out and slipped his hands on either side of her face and gently turned her head so that he could see her face.

Her eyes fluttered slightly, but Naru herself was out.

Kakashi's lips curved up at the corners as he leaned down and kissed her cheek lovingly. His entire being filled with the primordial satisfaction that came from pleasing his mate.


	28. Chapter 28

Naru didn't wake up until the early morning hours, and when she finally did Kakashi was there. Looming over her, their bodies still joined together. He had his arms around her and was nuzzling her left cheek making the only thing she could actually see of him, his wild silver hair.

"K-ashi?" She rasped in a hoarse tone. Her throat aching uncomfortably from all the screaming she had done the night before. Kakashi hummed and pulled back a little bit so that she could see him and slowly rocked himself against her.

"Morning love. Sleep well?" He asked in an amused tone knowing damn well that she slept like the dead after cumming that last time. She blinked up at him and lifted her arms to rub at her eyes with her hands, the slight action causing her breasts to lift a bit. Kakashi looked down at them and a wolfish grin curved his lips before he leaned back down and captured one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked.

Naru gasped and murmered something under her breath and dropped her arms away from her face so that she could tangle the fingers of one hand in his silver hair as she scored his back with her fingernails with the other. Kakashi made a guttural sound and rocked against her a little harder.

Her breathing hitched and she shuddered as he brushed up against something inside of her that forced a startled cry from her.

_Oh god-_ What did he just brush up against? Naru wondered as he switched breasts. She made a broken little whimpering sound and wrapped her legs around his hips and tried to pull him closer. Wanting to feel him deeper.

Sensing what she wanted, Kakashi tore his mouth away from her breast and kissed his way up to her mouth and claimed her lips as he gripped her hips and partially withdrew from her. She made a disappointed sound only to jump and scream when he slammed himself back inside of her without warning, earning a dark sounding chuckle from him.

"Did you think I was done with you Naru?" He asked in a growling tone before biting down on the small area between her neck and shoulder causing her to cry out again in surprise and writh under him, her breath coming out in quick, short bursts. Her body feeling like it was on fire as Kakashi kissed her hungrily. She almost didn't notice him pick up his pace, pushing himself in and out of her body, stroking her deeper and deeper until she felt like she would go crazy.

He shifted her position a little bit, pinning her to the bed so that she would be totally at his mercy and started pounding into her almost violently making her cum for him again and again, screaming his name before he came himself.

Once he finished he slowly slipped his still hard member from her body and slipped his hand between her legs and used some of his chakra to ease any feeling of discomfort that she may feel in a moment or so when she tried to move then once that was done he took his cum stained hand away from her and settled himself on his side on the bed next to her and buried his face against her shoulder. And mumbled a soft apology for his rough use of her tender body.

Naru hummed and ran her fingers through his hair, gently combing out the few tangles in the wild mess as Kakashi kissed her shoulder and shifted a little bit closer to her and threw an arm over her stomach. "Did I hurt you?" He asked in a tentative tone laced with concern.

Naru's lips curved up a little bit as she rasped, "No... Nothing but my throat anyways. I doubt that I'll talk right ever again."

Kakashi tilted his head a little bit and looked at her face, trying to gauge if she was joking or not. She certainly didn't sound like she was joking. He raised up a little bit because he was partially laying on his arm and placed his hand against her throat, right over her vocal chords. "Say something for me."

"I'd rather not." Naru rasped tiredly as he ran his finger tips along her throat, seemingly searching for something before sighing and letting his hand slip from her throat.

"Sorry, but I don't know enough about medical jutsu to try healing any damage to your voice." Kakashi said gently as he trailed his fingers along the curve of her cheek then slipped his hand into her hair and pushed her bangs back from her face. She turned her head a little bit and pressed her face against the inside of his wrist as he played with her hair for a second before pulling back and saying, "You're still tired."

She smiled a little bit. "I'm surprised you aren't."

He grinned at her and slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position and said cheerfully. "I told you I had stamina."


	29. Chapter 29

It was about two in the afternoon when Naru finally woke up again and decided to attempt walking. Which was a mistake after the way Kakashi had had her last night and again this morning since every time she tried taking a step her knees would buckle- Not because she was hurt. No, Kakashi had been very, very careful in that regard and had made sure that she would feel only a little bit of tenderness when she moved.

No her knees buckled because of the peculiar sensations she was feeling whenever she took a step. It felt like he was still deep inside of her though she could plainly see that he wasn't.

She still felt that he was brushing against that one spot that had made her cry because it felt so good.

Which left her in a peculiar position. She couldn't walk without having a small orgasm and calling out to Kakashi, even if he was her husband now, just felt embarrassing to her. She simply didn't want him to see her like this.

Which made his sudden presence in the bedroom so damn startling to her that she jumped as he dropped down to the floor behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Naru, love, you look like your having a problem." He said in a lazy sounding drawl.

"I-I'm not." Naru lied, hoping that he'd take the hint and leave. He didn't though, much to her horror he instead tried to help her by keeping his arms still firmly locked around her and standing up and setting her on her feet only to have her knees promptly buckle again. He caught her before she could hit the floor and made a humming sound a small frown marring his face.

"Uh-huh, and I would believe you more if you weren't being held up by me." Kakashi said in a half teasing tone. Naru stiffened and blushed a vivid pink but didn't say anything. Which Kakashi found a mite peculiar considering that she was usually always ready to verbally put him in his place.

"Something wrong Naru my love?" Kakashi asked curiously as a funny look of comical horror crossed Naru's face as something wet trickled down the inside of her thighs.

Oh crap... Did she just pee herself? She wondered as she pushed against Kakashi and tried to escape his grasp, not wanting to be humiliated in such a way by letting him find out that she had possibly just wet herself. However her plans for escape were easily squashed by her husband who was growing more and more concerned by the second and refused to let go of her for _any_ reason.

"Naru. Naru what's wrong? Talk to me."

"No. Let go!" She whimpered as her eyes started to tear up. She was just three seconds away from bursting into tears when Kakashi bent down a little bit and scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to the bed and laid her down and pulled the covers up over her and growled at her when she started to sit up.

"Stay there and don't move. I'll go get Sakura! She'll fix whatever's wrong!" Kakashi said in a slightly panicked tone as he hurried out of the bedroom before Naru could so much as protest. Leaving Naru staring at the bedroom door with a mortified look on her face before she peeled her lips back from her teeth in a silent snarl.

_Oh hell no!_ She was no being subjected to a medicale examination when all she'd done was wet herself! She'd fix this with a nice trip to the bathroom, and a steel club upside her husband's head.

(*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi ran through the streets of the village like a mad man trying to figure out what had happened with Naru and couldn't help wondering if maybe the jutsu he'd used on her the night before, to help trasition her from companion to lover, had maybe been a little bit too much for her.

He hadn't meant any harm by using it.

It was merely something that he had been saving for his future mate because he'd been worried that she might be afraid of him and what he might do to her during maritals.

The jutsu itself wasn't designed to harm. Merely to stoke the fires between mates and create intense pleasure whether they were in bed or not. But if it was doing something abnormal to Naru then he needed to find out what and fix it before she became so scared of being intimate with him that he'd never be able to touch her again.

He reached Sakura's house in record time and started beating on the door and yelling until the cherryblossom opened the door wearing nothing but a mint green and pink robe and snarled at him, "What?"

Kakashi stared at her stupidly for a moment before saying lamely, "Uh... I broke my wife..." Sakura looked at him funny for a second then rolled her eyes and made an frustrated sound and muttered,

"Already?" Under her breath then held up one hand to indicate that he should give her five minutes then slammed the door closed in his face and went to get dressed.


	30. Chapter 30

Five minutes later Kakashi and Sakura were on their way back to his place when Sakura asked, "What did you do to Naru?"

"Do?" Kakashi asked innocently, there was no way that he was going to tell Sakura about his secret jutsu. Medical nin or not that jutsu wasn't anyone's business. Nor was how he chose to use it.

Although... If it was causing problems for Naru... and causing harm then he'd have to tell Sakura and explain the jutsu's inital use otherwise he'd find himself with two really, _really_ pissed off konoichi trying to geld him.

And while he sort of expected something like that from Sakura, he wasn't married to her. He was married to Naru- the person he'd placed the jutsu on.

Which made things worse because she would feel like he was trying to use sex to control her when that was the last thing on his mind. "I didn't do anything." He said in a slightly nervous tone and was more than a little startled when Sakura turned swiped at him with her hand and caught him by his vest as he was jumping back and flipped him heels over head into the air and watched him in bemusement as he hit the ground on his back looking stunned.

"I'm only going to ask one more time what you did to Naru before things get ugly, sensei. Now spill it or else." Sakura growled at him as she cracked her knuckles menicingly as she advanced on him.

Kakashi groaned and shook his head trying to clear his vision so that he could run like hell.

But it was already too late for that. His sub conscious mind knew it and he knew it because he felt one of Sakura's dainty little feet resting on his chest, right over his heart. "I didn't do anything..." Kakashi wheezed as he tried to catch his breath as she pressed down on his body a little bit. There was a painful popping sound and Kakashi hissed in pain.

Jesus Christ it felt like one of his ribs had broken and punctured his lung or something. Or maybe that was his back popping. He wasn't sure. Everything hurt equally.

"You're lying to me-" Sakura said in a pissed tone as she applied more preassure to his chest. She couldn't believe that Kakashi would do something to Naru then lie about it. Sure she'd heard some rumors about him that were less than ideal in the recent months, but she had thought that given the fact that he knew Naru and seemed to be head over heels for her then maybe she'd be safe.

Obviously she'd been wrong not to say something to Naru about what she'd heard. "I can't believe you! What the hell is wrong with you! How could you do something to Naru then ask me to fix it then claim that you've done nothing!"

"Sakura, it isn't what you think." Kakashi said weakly from lack of air. She narrowed her furious emerald green eyes at him and crossed her arms over her chest and waited for him to elaberate. She even lifted her foot a little bit to that she could hear him out before she crushed him.

"If it's not what I think then you should talk before I decide to crush something _important_."

"Okay! Okay! I'll talk, just back off!"

Sakura lessened the preassure on his chest a little more but didn't back down. Kakashi took several deep breaths and looked at his former student. He must really be getting old to fess up to something so easily, but what choice did he have? Sakura could be as tough as Tsunade if she wanted to be.

_Damn that old woman and her flights of fancy._ This was the absolute last time he let her train one of his genin. That damned woman... _Grr. _Sakura stomped dangerously close to his crotch and snapped. "I'm waiting dammit!"

"Alright just don't do that!" Kakashi yelped as he squirmed his way out from under her foot and scrambled to his feet and glared at his former student. Understanding all too well that she was worried but dammit she didn't have to try and crush his balls to get answers. He would have told her on his own..._eventually_. Begrudgingly. He took one last shuddering breath and then started talking.

"You're heard some of the rumors about my clan right?"

Sakura cocked her head and stared at him hard for a second then nodded her head, curious to see where this was going. "Yeah. I've heard some stuff."

_I'll just bet you have._ Kakashi thought, slightly pained by the subject as he recalled being younger than Sakura's age, one of the last of his genin team still alive after the shinobi war and eager to have his first experience with actual dating and love. He recalled trying to court this one girl. And her family uprotted itself in the middle of the night one summer and left the village.

He remembered trying to gain one father's permission to court his daughter and having him tell his daughter right in front of Kakashi to stay away from him. His clan wasn't the type that should be associated with. That Kakashi himself was a ruthless, blood thirsty killer.

Kakashi had been so distraught at first that he hadn't been able to respond as the girls father had gone on to tell his daughter that Kakashi's kind was best left alone. By the time Kakashi had snapped himself out of his funk he'd been thrown out of the house and had the door slammed in his face.

He'd gone to Minato to ask him if he was a bad sort and he'd noted the tightening in Minato's jaw as he clenched it before saying tensely. _"There's nothing wrong with you Kakashi. People are just scared because of things that your clan has done in the past." _

Kakashi had been isolated. And shunned for something that he hadn't even done and in a strange way it made sense to him. His clan were known for certain traits. Not all of them good. So it was sort of natrual for an overprotective father to try and warn his daughter to stay away from him. After all they didn't really _know_ him or what traits his parents had passed down to him.

They were scared by what they didn't know and what they did know. So Kakashi had stopped trying to experience those things, figuring that they were overrated anyways and had instead worked on something in secret. A variation of the binding mark that helped a woman ease into her role of a lover by feeding her passion with his own.

When Minato had figured out what he was doing, he'd helped him work out some of the kinks then had used the jutsu on him to show him what he was missing out on. The pleasaure had been so overwhelming that it had almost hurt him. And once the jutsu was removed Kakashi had lain in his sensei's arms crying like a baby. A series of thoughts going through his mind.

He'd wanted to fall in love. Had wanted to experience the joys and the sorrows that went with it but as long as the rumors about him and his clan were circulating then he felt he would always be robbed of those things. So he over compensated and planned as he always did.

Vowing that if he ever found a girl he liked enough then he'd bind himself to her and woo her in his own awkward way.

He perfected a self activating jutsu that would do what his sensei had done to him a while back. Then he'd gone around, testing it on random people. Which was funny since once his sensei found out he'd chased him around the village before Kakashi had placed the jutsu on him too. Minato had collapsed in mid step with a look of pure bliss on his face.

It hadn't stopped him from cursing Kakashi to hell and then some. It also hadn't stopped the man from placing a restriction jutsu on him for a month either.

"Well the jutsu you're worried about was sort of a part of my clan's wooing method. I placed it on Naru last night during coupling because I didn't want her to freak out on me and tense up. She would have gotten hurt if she had. Anyways a part of the reason why the jutsu exists is because of the rumors. People are intimidated by me-"

Sakura snorted. "And they should be. You're a dangerous fellow sensei."

Kakashi wasn't sure if he should feel flattered by Sakura's words or hurt. It was true, he was dangerous. He had worked damn hard for his rep. But that hardly changed things much. Women were still terrified of him. Of the things that he might do to them behind closed doors.

Honestly the only type of woman that enjoyed his company were thrill seekers and sexual deviants. And contrary to popular belief he didn't like choking women while he fucked them, just so that they could get off. He didn't enjoy gangbangs, or sharing his partner with others.

He didn't enjoy threesomes. Foursomes. Didn't enjoy blood play or domination.

He was far too kind hearted to do such things without ending up in the bathroom for an hour or so after, puking.

_No._ When he had someone willing to let him fuck him he liked to create the illusion that he was cared for. Because like Naru- they were both starved for the affection. He and Naru were both simply really good at hiding their need.

It was an necessicity other wise they would be exploited in painful and humiliating ways. "Look, long story short, the jutsu isn't designed to cause harm. But I'm not sure what it's doing to Naru. She was acting funny earlier."

"So natrually you were worried." Sakura said in a bemused tone before sighing and looking him over. Her poor sensei must really feel backed into a corner to resort to such a thing to keep Naru from fleeing from him in terror. "I'm sorry sensei, I shouldn't have-" Sakura started to apologize for her outburst earlier but Kakashi stopped her by holding up a hand and saying gently.

"It's fine. Really, I understand what you were thinking and why. I also know that because of who Naru is and who I am and what you've heard in those rumors that it's easy to misjudge the situation. Lets just get to Naru and have her looked over and we'll forget the whole mess."

"Alright. Lets go."


	31. Chapter 31

I've started my own South Park story! It has six chapters, but I'm not sure if it's any good yet.

Oh well. On to blackmail.

(*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

"Say sensei-"

"Yeah Sakura?"

"Before, when I managed to throw you and then stomped on you-"

Kakashi looked at the pinkette out of the corner of his eye. "What about it?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I was just thinking that if you really hadn't wanted to talk about the jutsu you had placed on Naru, you would have managed to take control of the situation when I threw you. You are an elite shinobi after all. Ranking right up there with Lady Tsunade. Which is what makes me wonder...why did you allow me to throw you?"

"It doesn't matter." Kakashi said as he picked up speed. Sakura subconsciously did the same, keeping pace with him with little effort.

"I think it matters. Don't tell me that the great Hatake Kakashi is so distracted-_Erk!_" Sakura was cut off when Kakashi suddenly turned and clothelined her with his arm then before she could even hit the ground, he grabbed her by the front of her shirt and flipped her in a similar fashion to how she'd flipped him before. The only difference was that before anything else could happen, she found herself on her feet again with her eyes tightly closed.

A shiver worked it's way down her spine as she cracked open her eyes and looked at her former sensei's face. He was just standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, an impassive look on his masked face. He would have been completely calm if not for the anger rolling off of him in waves so intense that they could have knocked her over.

"You know I get really sick of the people in the village referring to me as the 'great' Hatake, and shit. You all make it sound as if I should be an elite killer at every hour of every day. Has it ever occurred to anyone that once I'm in the village gates and I'm done with my work that I'm just like any other person? That I drop my guard. I get distracted- _Hell no._ No one seems to realise that it's _impossible_ to be an elite killer all the time without losing pieces of your mind and soul and you know what, Sakura... You can go on home. _I'll_ take care of my wife myself and if you ever refer to me as the elite something or other when I'm a _human_ just like everyone else in this village- then don't ever show your face to me again. Or I just might hurt you."

His voice didn't change the entire time he spoke, showed no signs of wavering.

Jesus, he really was pissed at her for what she had said, wasn't he? The question she couldn't figure out though was _why_. She watched him leave and thought for a moment before silently swearing as it occurred to her what she'd done wrong.

(*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Naru finally made it to the bathroom despite the fact that her legs were refusing to work right and she was dripping something through her panties that she just knew she'd have to clean up later and used the facilities.

However once she sat down she realised that she didn't actually have to go to the bathroom yet. There was no preassure coming from her bladder at all. Which meant that whatever the liquid staining the inside of her thighs and legs was- it wasn't urine.

Naru was only a little bit relieved by this fact. But not much.

She sat there for a while thinking, trying to figure out what was wrong with her when she recalled Kakashi pumping some of his chakra into her last night during their mind blowing bout of sex. Could he have been using some sort of jutsu to help her enjoy their time together?

It was a distinct possibility considering how nervous she'd been as he'd dragged her out of the bathroom last night. Maybe he'd thought that enhansing what she felt during sex would help her get used to what was to come.

She had so many speculations about it but that didn't stop her from checking to make sure that the chakra from last night wasn't somehow reacting with the mark he'd placed on her months ago.

She looked down at her chest at the mark and noted that it wasn't glowing or burning or anything. So the chakra from last night couldn't be reacting to the mark. Which meant that it was reacting to something else.

Which in turn meant that Kakashi had himself some explaining to do once he came home. And he'd better make it good or she'd hurt him _badly_.

(**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Elsewhere in the village Sauske lay on her back on a rickety, dirty cot in nothing but a soft cotton shirt that didn't even reach her waist as she heard the faint sounds of the steel door down the hall opening and heard the faint murmmers of greeting from one of the Anbu to Lady Tsunade as she stepped through the door and walked down the hall to Sauske's cell.

The click of her heels announcing her presence as she stopped outside of Sauske's cell and asked in a smug tone, "And how is our village whore today?"


	32. Chapter 32

Kakashi couldn't believe how close he'd come to fucking Sakura up.

He was a mite alarmed by how much he'd wanted to rip her apart. And he could too, his physical strength was like that of his father. Without effort or remorse he could rip a person's body literally in two. Could grab their arms and legs and pull them right off. Could crush their skulls with one hand- Could crush them and kill them like bugs.

His lips curled back from his teeth under his mask in a silent snarl as he thought about some things while he ran across the rooftops towards his home.

He hated the fact that he could do that. Don't get him wrong it was a useful thing. But just because one _could_ do something didn't mean that one _should_.

He for instance had grown up a majority of his life isolated because of this particular _gift-curse_. His childhood had been hell because of it. If not for the years and years of training Minato and his father had put him through- He might have actually killed Sakura back there and proved everyone in the village right about him.

That he was inhuman and abnormal. That he was nothing but a mindless killing machine.

He sped up. The sudden burst of speed tearing tiles and shingles from the roofs he ran across. Not that he cared any. He just wanted to get home, explain to Naru that he hadn't been trying to hurt her, take his punishment and maybe lock himself in his bedroom closet for an hour or two to hide in shame for nearly losing his head and hurting someone.

After all it wasn't like Sakura knew much about him. Sure she'd known him for years but she didn't really know _know_ him. All she'd knew was what she'd heard in those _damnedable-heart wrending-life wrecking-horrible_- rumors.

He felt something wet slip down his face and soak into his mask and made an irritated sound. Goddamn it! Now he was starting to cry!

He skidded across the roof he was currently on and had to dig in his heels just to stop. And furiously wiped at his face, trying to erase all traces of his distress. He didn't want to look like less of a man to anyone that might randomly pass by. He stood there for the longest time trying to regain control over his rampant emotions and before he started moving again used his chakar to create a small barrior between himself and everything else.

Because this was how he protected others from himself and some of his abilities. Because a barrior was all that kept a mere brush of his hand against Sakura's shirt- from laying the skin open to the bone and splattering her blood everywhere.

He leapt the final distance between his home and himself and landed deftly on the railing outside the living room window and peeked through the small opening in the curtains and saw that Naru was sitting at the kitchen table, wearing one of his shirts which hung well past her waist to her knees. The sleeves were rolled up a little bit and her tousled hair was sticking up in every direction and she was looking over some papers while sipping on coffee or tea.

He shifted a little bit and lowered his bottom onto the railing and sat there watching for several minutes when she finally set her drink and the paper she'd been looking at aside and called out, "Are you coming or going Kakashi?"

His lips quirked a little bit despite the earlier anger and hurt still churning in his gut. _Good question._ He thought wryly as he opened the window and slipped inside and quietly closed the window as Naru leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms and her legs and seemed to be waiting for him to say something.

"You're wondering about the jutsu I placed on you last night aren't you?" He asked while keeping his back to her. He didn't want to see the hurt or possibly even hatred on her face. The incident with Sakura was still bugging him.

"Well, I thought that instead of breaking a few of your things and screaming at you until my throat bleeds- I'd simply let you explain yourself and try to think of a reason _why_ you would feel the need to place a jutsu on me in the first place."

Kakashi hummed and drew little circles around the windowsill with his index finger, still feeling a little too afraid to face her. "The reason is because of who I am, Naru. I was scared that you'd freak at some point about being with me and placed the jutsu on you so that you wouldn't feel anything but pleasure."

"You blocked out my ability to feel pain?" Naru asked in an incredulous tone, her expression disbelieving.

He turned then a frown on his face. "What? _No!_ That isn't what I meant!" Kakashi said quickly, his tone just a little bit panicked.

"Then what exactly did you mean?" Kakashi opened his mouth to say something but then abruptly closed it again and gave her remorseful look. Naru sighed and let her head fall back against the chair and said in an impatient tone. "Start at the beginning Kakshi. We've got the time to kill."

"It's a really long story." He said lamely, apprently hoping that if he pointed this out that he wouldn't have to say more. It didn't work. Naru wanted answers no matter how unpleasant they might be.

"So?"

"I'm not really sure if I want to tell you everything." Kakashi said nervously as he fidgeted with one of his gloves.

"Tough. If you want me to understand you and your reasons then you haven't got a choice. There can't be secrets between us Kashi. Not if we want our marriage to work." Kakashi got a deer caught in the headlights look for a second then nodded his head and made his way to the couch and sank down on it feeling like he was a thousand years older than he actually was and reluctantly started talking.


	33. Chapter 33

Before Naru was born, Kakashi and his father were the closes things to biiju that the village had ever seen due to their bloodline traits.

They were the fastest, strongest, and most intimidating people around. And not for just any reason either.

Sakumo before he'd been drafted to fight in the shinobi war as a nin, had been just another citizen with some extrodinary gifts. He'd had a wood shop where he made figurines, furniture and such. He'd been a fantastic hunter and expert craftsman.

Then about the time Kakashi's mother had become two months pregnant with him, Sakumo Hatake's wife had gained the notice of a man who started stalking and harassing the couple.

One night during dinner said admirer had had some sort of emotional breakdown when he'd seen Sakumo kiss his wife and had broken one of the kitchen windows and sent glass scattering everywhere. Sakumo's wife had been so scared that she had nearly miscarried right then and there in the kitchen.

Sakumo had seen the blood running down his wife's legs and had just lost his cool. What man wouldn't?

He'd lowered his wife into the closest chair and gone barreling out of the house after the son of a bitch. He'd caught him before he could hit the main street just off of Sakumo's property and had dragged him a good twenty feet away from the yard's gate and had ripped the man apart like a wild animal then had gone back, grabbed his wife and headed to the hospital as fast as he could.

It had taken a while but after about two in a half hours his wife's condition had been stabilized and she was resting. Some of the blood that she'd lost was being replaced through an IV and as Sakumo stood in the door way to his mate's room, he swore to himself that no one would ever get near her or their baby again.

Shortly after that, Sakumo was taken in for questioning about the dead man laying in his lawn. Sakumo hadn't been worried though. If anything he seemed eerily calm about the whole situation.

Probably because the autopsy on the dead man was inconclusive.

On one hand they were fairly sure that Sakumo had murdered the man. And on the other they had no real evidence. The guy in the morgue looked like he had been mauled by a bear or something else large with sharp claws and fangs.

It wasn't until a little later on when the interrigator caught the Hatake picking at his teeth with a claw like fingernail that they'd become sure that he'd killed the man. Sakumo had been questioned..._painfully_. He was quite the stubborn man.

No matter how many teeth were pulled or how many bones were broken, he only laughed and told the person questioning him that they'd have to do better than that if they wanted answers.

He mocked them. Taunted them. Dangled the answers in front of their faces like a carrot then yanked it away when they got too close.

He was a total bastard about the whole mess, not that the third Hokage blamed him much. After all his wife was in the hospital after nearly losing their baby- and he was probably in a highly distressed state of mind.

Things got a little bit out of hand when Sakumo's interrigater overstepped his bounds and pushed too far.

One second Sakumo had been on the floor spitting up blood and the next he'd been on his feet, his hands tightly grasping the interrigators vest. And he _slammed_ the man against the brick wall so hard that he pushed him through it then when the man was having touble breathing due to the blood filling his lungs the Hatake threw him through the two way mirror where the Hokage was standing, and watched dispassionately as he fell to the floor at Sarutobi's feet before saying.

"I'm done playing with you people. I'm going to see my wife."

And that had been it. No one had stopped him or said anything to him as he waltzed right out of Anbu headquarters without so much as an 'please excuse me'. Where was the mild mannered and polite man that everyone had heard of?

A few weeks after that Sarutobi paid the Hatake resedence a visit after doing some in depth work to see what all the carriers of the Hatake bloodline could do and had been more than a little shocked to find out that some Hatakes could shape shift into animals while some had more _demonic_ attributes.

Sakumo it seemed had been a shifter of some kind hiding himself among normal human beings. He had merely somehow managed to hide his fangs and claws and other things from everyone by preying on their ignorance of his clan and their particular talents.

It was a clever plan that had kept Sakumo out of trouble for years.

But the moment that the third Hokage had learned of it, Sakumo's run of luck had ended. Several conversations and heated arguments ending in death threats towards the Hokage, later, Sakumo found himself wearing a shinobi uniform and was given the rank of special jounin and was immidiately put to work.

He kept reminding himself that it was for a good reason, why he was suddenly killing and ruining people at random when he'd tried so hard to lock away his blood lust but after a while he stopped trying to remind himself what he was fighting for (his mate and newborn son) and he simply fought.

But oh when he was home, it was like the switch in his head flipped again and he'd run up to his wife and infant son and take turns hugging and kissing them. Once again the sweet mild mannered man he had been before.

When Kakashi's mother had died, Sakumo had been impossible to remove from his young son's side.

On more than one occasion the Hokage had shown up on Sakumo's door step looking pissed and shouting oaths at the silver haired man as he stood on his front porch with his arms crossed over his chest, looking bored as the Hokage shouted and threatened and tried to bully him until his face had turned blue and he started wheezing for air and grabbing his chest.

Many people watching the public spectical from the road had been worried that the old man third would drop dead from a heart attack or something.

But then Sakumo would finally speak, asking the old man if he was going to drop dead in his yard at which point the Kage would shout that he wasn't going to keel over dead and give Sakumo the satisfaction of doing something unmentionable to his corpse. At which point the Hatake would just grin as if the very idea was somehow funny to him and let the elder continue his rant that usually ended with,

_"I'll simply live forever and you can go to hell if you didn't like it!"_

After that little outburst the Kage would grab a newly made walking stick that Sakumo had made and use it to make his way back to the road where he'd flop down in the dirt, just outside the yard's gate and cross his arms over his chest and _glare_ at the Hatake like he'd like to smack him with the stick he'd taken.

Sakumo would merely shrug his shoulders and sit down and play with Kakashi, pushing the elder from his mind completely.

However he was happy that Sarutobi was trying to keep his promise to live forever when Kakashi turned seven and there was a particular incident at the school where someone had come up behind his son and grabbed him, startling him so badly that he'd literally ripped a teacher's hand off.

Both Kakashi and Sakumo had been so freaked out by the whole incident that they had retreated into their home for almost three months before Sakumo had come to Sarutobi who had been about to step down as Kage in favor of someone just as strong and brilliant as he was. Sakumo demanded permission to take Kakashi out of the village due to some villagers attacking them in their home.

The harassment got so bad that Sakumo was starting to fear for Kakashi's life. The people saw him as a monster in need of being destroyed and nothing Sakumo did or said seemed to matter so his only course was to take Kakashi somewhere far away and train him to reign in his abilities before it was too late.

It wouldn't occur to him until several months before he died that Kakashi, much like himself was a target of a political assassination.

The killer got Sakumo. But the man had left clues behind for Kakashi so that he could keep himself out of harms way.


	34. kakashi's pastpart 2

But several years before Sakumo was killed, while he and Kakashi were out of the village trying to figure out how Kakashi could function with such a _damaging_ and _murderous_ ability.

Meanwhile back at the village ; things were changing. Sarutobi was no longer the Kage. Another war was brewing. Sakumo was listed as M. I. A. however he and Kakashi had been found several months back by a group of Anbu and had simply refused to return to the village unless they were both dead.

Not the smartest thing to say to a group of sanctioned killers, but they were no match for Sakumo. So it didn't really matter.

Until...

Kakashi could remember the first day he'd met the fourth Hokage in the flesh, Minato had been eighteen maybe nineteen years old and had showed up on their doorstep bright and early at...four in the am. Not even an hour after the two had managed to doze off after a long day of training.

Kakashi remembered having a cold with a small fever and how he and his father had fallen asleep wrapped up tightly in a blanket on Kakashi's bed.

Sakumo's eyes had snapped open, blinked, then a low mean sounding growl had slipped past his lips as he shifted his hold on Kakashi and carefully unwrapped himself from the blanket and slipped free.

And then re wrapped it and laid Kakashi down so that he could keep sleeping as he got up and left the bedroom to go deal with the fool.

But sleep was the furthest thing from Kakashi's now irritated mind. No. He wanted blood. And he'd have it too. He kicked the blanket off and slipped form the bed as his father reached the front door of their cabin and opened it and snarled, "What?"

The person who'd been knocking a moment before was now silent, no doubt intimidated by his father. However this wasn't really the case. The man standing on Sakumo's porch had took one look at him made an 'oooh' sound then turned pulled a piece of paper out of his pants pocket and looked at it as he scratched his cheek.

"I must be lost or something. Damned Sarutobi never knew how to draw a map worth a damn." The young man said, completely ignoring the seething silver haired giant standing not even an inch behind him.

"Lost?" Sakumo asked, barely able to contain his temper as one of his eyes twitched. The man- no that wasn't right. The blond looked like nothing more than a kid to the elder Hatake.

The younger man turned and looked at him from over his shoulder, giving Sakumo the briefest view of dark, dark blue eyes from under his wild blond hair. "Oh! I didn't know that anyone was still up." The guy chirped happily as he turned back around. Sakumo's grip on the door knob tightened to the point where the metal was crushed in his hand.

The Hatake was imagining it was the lad's head seeing as it was four in the morning, he'd only had an few minutes of sleep and this nut job was so annoyingly chipper he wanted to hurt him. _Badly. _"Who are you looking for?" Sakumo asked as an idea occurred to him.

"Oh I was looking for my cousin, Janique Masterson."

Sakumo pointed left. Towards the woods and smiled pleasantly. Perhaps a little _too_ pleasantly as he said, "Walk about half a mile that way. You'll find your cousin's place." The younger man smiled and thanked him then turned and started walking.

Sakumo stood there watching him until he disappeared as Kakashi came running up behind him with a kunai in hand. "Where is he? I'll kill him!"

"It's pointless to kill him now son-" Sakumo chidded as he ushered Kakashi back into the house and took the kunai from him and picked him up and headed back to bed. Kakashi made a whining sound and laid his head on his shoulder and was silent for a moment before suddenly perking up and nearly shouted,

"Hey, you pointed him towards the cliff!"

Sakumo gave an evil sounding laugh. Yes indeed he had. And if there was a god in heaven that chirpy-waking brat would fall to his death and they'd never have to see or hear from him again.

Unfortuantely by ten the next morning when both Hatake finally managed to rouse themselves from bed and make their way outside to start their morning routines, they found the blond man cooking one of the chicken's that Sakumo had purchased a while back over an small fire in their yard. Both Sakumo and Kakashi froze in the cabin door as the man turned and looked at them and waved.

Sakumo's eye twitched madly and Kakashi pulled a kunai and pointed it at the blond and asked eagerly, "Can I kill him? Can I? Can I? Can I?"

Sakumo reached out and forced his son's arm down and slowly shook his head no as he came to the conclusion that there was no god other wise he wouldn't be being annoyed by the chipper young stranger.


	35. Chapter 35

Kakashi chucked another kunai at the blond as he shifted slightly to grab himself another piece of chicken and narrowly missed the man's leg.

Sakumo pretended that he hadn't seen his son's latest attempt to do bodily harm to the stranger since waking up to find the man sitting in their yard and propped an arm on one of his legs and settled his chin in his hand and huffed. "So who are you and why are you here?"

The blond opened his mouth to speak when Sakumo cut him off in an impatient tone. "Try not to lie to me. I already know that you're a shinobi or at the very least had some sort of training or something." The younger man's mouth automatically snapped closed and he scratched one of his cheeks and looked around as he leaned back.

Another of Kakashi's kuni whizzed past the man's head this time.

Sakumo gave his son a dirty look and had to bite the inside of his cheek when he noted the look of utter frustration on the boy's face a second before he jumped up, kicked a rock- shattering it to pieces then flopped back down in a rather ungracefully and _glared_ at the blond with renewed vigor. More determined than ever to do something horrible to him.

Oh he just _hated_ that man! Which Sakumo found immensely funny.

The blond straightened his spine a bit and blinked and then looked in Kakashi's direction and said, "You shouldn't do things like that kiddo. You might put your eye out."

"It's not _my_ eye that you should worry about-" Kakashi growled in a mean tone, his hackles raised. Sakumo waited for Kakashi to announce that he was aiming for the blond's eye or something and was pleasantly surprised when his son fell silent and changed tactics.

Whatever the elder Hatake may think about the stranger, he was putting Kakashi through his paces with a minimum of movement. Frankly it was fascinating to watch his normally calm and cool son, freak out like this. Though he didn't blame Kashi any for doing so.

This man, whoever he was- wasn't an normal man. He had to be a high ranking shinobi of some sort. Or at least that was the impression Sakumo got from him. The man took a small bite of the meat he'd just plucked from Sakumo's- correction, formerly Sakumo's chicken and swallowed it without chewing when Kakashi said,

"Thief."

Both the blond and Sakumo looked at the boy as he spat out the words, "You should be ashamed of yourself for taking what isn't yours." Sakumo glanced away from his son and said in a bored tone.

"He's right you know." To which the blond replied.

"Well, I consider this pay back for you trying to get me to walk off of the cliff last night. Funny joke by the way. Dangerous. But still funny." The blond said as he gave Sakumo a peculiar look as he grinned and shrugged his broad shoulders as Kakashi chucked a shuriken at the man, with a paper bomb attached to it this time. Sakumo opened his mouth to shout at his son when the shuriken hit the ground between the two men and they both got wide eyed looks on their faces before scrambling for cover.

There was a loud boom which sent pieces of chicken, dirt, flaming wood and other things flying into the air.

Two seconds later Sakumo let out this ungodly bellow that sent Kakashi scampering into the woods to hide as his livid father got up off of the ground fairly shaking with rage at Kakashi's inadverdent attempt on his life.

He was about to go traipsing through the woods after his little demon spawn when the blond man came walking out of the woods with Kakashi, disarmed, hogtied and tucked under one arm with a bemused look on his face.

"Here. He's yours." The man said as he more or less tossed the growling, hissing and spitting mad boy to Sakumo who caught him and gave him a feral smile that instantly had Kakashi quieting down and looking wary.

"Why, Kashi-" Sakumo said cheerfully, his sadistic side emerging a bit. Kakashi gulped and tried to squirm out of the ropes holding him. Maybe he thought he would stand a better chance with his arms and legs free, whatever he though didn't matter at that moment. Sakumo was good and pissed. And while he may not kill his son, that didn't mean that he had to go easy on him either.

"Dad, don't do anything rash. You know that I wasn't aiming for you."

"Oh I know. But that's no excuse. So I'm going to give you one chance; and one chance _only_ to outrun me before I string you up and use you for target practice. Got it?" Sakumo said as he slowly started to work at the knots on the rope binding Kakashi and ten minutes later stopped and looked at the blond who was digging around in the crater where they'd been a few minutes ago and glared at the man's back.

The blond turned his head and looked at Sakumo with an innocent look on his face. "What?"

"I can't untie Kakashi."

"So?" The blond asked curiously. Apparently he didn't understand _why_ not being able to untie his son was a mite upsetting to Sakumo. He'd be a horrible father to some unlucky tyke some day. Sakumo mused wryly.

"So how am I supposed to give him a sporting chance if I can't untie him?"

The blond snorted and muttered something under his breath then said loud enough for Kakashi to hear, "Fuck sporting chances. Just string the brat up and start throwing something." Kakashi let out an animal like growl, the sound vibrating in his chest as the blond climbed out of the crater and walked over to them and bent down at the waist and let out a low rumbling growl of his own.

Kakashi stiffened in Sakumo's grasp as his father studied the stranger while he straightened hsi spine and then said softly. "Ya see, I can do that too. And mine is far more intimidating than yours pup."

Kakashi bared his teeth and started squirming again, this time harder. He couldn't believe that the strange had the balls, the sheer audacity to try challenging him on his own terf.

_Oh I am going to do such terrible things to you blondie. _

Minato found himself smirking as he walked away from the two Hatake's. He hadn't expected the kid to be such a problem. The father yes, but not the kid. Still that didn't mean that he didn't relish the challenge of smacking down the youngest Hatake since he'd obviously been born with some of his father's gifts and talents.

_Bring it on pup. I'll run circles around you. _


	36. Chapter 36

Present day-

"You really disliked the fourth Hokage huh?" Naru asked as Kakashi fell silent again. His eyes flickered to her face and he frowned before nodding his head. Hell yes he'd disliked the man. He'd hated him with a passion for invading their territory, space, even their home.

"He was a truely strong person. So much so that I could almost smell and taste it in the air around him. I kept thinking, 'What is this? It can't possibly be human.' And I would feel afraid. Not normal fear- but true fear. One look from the fourth could stop me in my tracks. Then there was the fact that my dad was fascinated by him. It was almost like he was under a spell or jutsu or something. He invited the fourth to stay with us for a time. So that he could find out who he was-"

"I bet that went over well."

"Like a lead balloon with a bomb attached to it. I didn't want that man within a thousand miles of us." Kakashi said. His voice shaking slightly as he laced his fingers together in his lap and clenched them until his knuckles were white.

"You said that you and your father were the closest thing to biiju that the village had ever seen before. So for the fourth to scare you so much he must have been something."

"Oh he was. He was a piece of work like you wouldn't believe. Never spoke unless he was spoken too, never did anything that might piss my father off. He was gentle- yet there was a very, _very_ subtle undertone of power so great that it felt as if it could have ripped the world itself apart if he ever decided to use it. I think that's what scared me the most. Feeling that power humming through his veins when he touched me. It always made me feel like I was drowning in a pool of ice."

"So what happened after that?"

"Huh?" Kakashi said stupidly, unsure of what she meant. He hadn't known that telling Naru about his past would be so emotionally draining. Honestly he was having trouble thinking straight.

Naru rolled her eyes at him and said. "You mentioned that your dad let him stay with you guys. So what happened?"

"Oh, oh right. Well after inviting the guy to stay with us for a while, my dad laid down some conditions to keep the fourth out of trouble while he was with us. One of these conditions was that he stay outside at all times unless invited in. Dad told me that the fourth was an _'outside pest'_ and thus had to stay out of our home. I just think dad didn't want the man poking around our home. He more or less wanted him where he could see him."

(*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Before the White Fang's death-

It was the third night after his father had invited the stranger to stay with them, and Kakashi was having trouble sleeping.

His heart was thudding against his chest at a rapid pace, his hands were sweaty, his stomach felt like it was tied up in knots. And he could _hear_ the screws being taken out of the kitchen door, allowing Minato enterance into their home again.

He felt the flow of the air in the house change, could smell it twisting and turning like a small hurricane but without the destructive force.

Kakashi curled up under the covers of his bed as a shiver ran down his spine and wondered how his father couldn't be aware of Minato's presence as he slowly worked his way through the house until he came to his room.

Kakashi squeezed his eyes shut and tried to lay still as the door was quietly nudged open and the blond walked in.

Minato looked at him for a moment then brushed past him and the bed and made his way over to the window across the room and used a razor sharp blade to etch something into the window sill, just behind the cover of one of the curtains then put the blade away and turned and walked over to Kakashi's dresser to check out the knick knacks on it.

Kakashi watched Minato from under his lashes and tried to resist the urge to throw a kunai at him. He'd already figured out that throwing things at the man didn't do anything but frustrate him.

Minato turned again and slowly made his way over to the bed- causing Kakashi's fear and anxiety to spike dangerously as he tried hard to stay still and pretend like he was asleep when he felt the man's hands tugging at the covers a little bit. Kakashi's eyes opened wide and he found himself looking into deep azure blue eyes as Minato silently laughed at him.

"What's wrong pup? Not going to do anything rash are you?"

Kakashi would have liked to answer him. Maybe use one of the choice words his father often spoke and tell him to go fuck himself. Was that how that word was used? He wondered for a second before focusing. There was however just one small, _teeny tiny_ problem.

He was now so scared that he couldn't even speak.

Minato adjusted the covers so that they were up over his shoulders, around his neck and chin and smiled before saying. "Just hang in there pup. Little kids with sharp senses like yours are always scared of me. You just have to get used to my presence, then it won't be so frightening." Kakashi blinked. Unsure of what he meant and twitched as the blond ran his fingers through his hair before getting up and silently leaving the room.

He could detect the sounds of the kitchen door being put back into place and the screws returned to the hinges and bolted upright and scrambled out of his bed and ran to his dad's room and crawled in bed with him.


	37. Chapter 37

The day that Sakumo and Kakashi had learned that their new Hokage had been staying with them was the day that Kakashi saw a blue white dragon. Not an imaginary one but a real honest to god _dragon_! Coiling it's way around Minato's body as the man had stepped between Kakashi and certain death when a group of assassins sent by someone with political power within the Leaf village.

Sakumo had gone to the market earlier that morning to get some milk and a few odds and ends. Leaving Kakashi alone with Minato for a few hours during which Minato decided to run Kakashi through the woods in an effort to see what Sakumo had been teaching him about evasive maneuvers and defensive attacks. Kakashi's attacks and defenses were _abysmal_ compared to the blond's.

He just couldn't lay a finger, kunai, shuriken, paper bomb on him! It was vexing to say the least. Even more so when the excerise ended.

Minato had chased Kakashi through the tress and on the ground at speeds that were far to fast to be normal and had just managed to grab and subdue the boy when the first five guys came out of no where.

Kakashi barely had time to blink let alone _react_ before Minato grabbed him by his shirt and hauled him to his feet and told him to run. But Kakashi was as stubborn as he was wild back then.

He refused to run and decided to stay close and help Minato take the baddies out.

Which hadn't seemed like a bad idea until...thirty more guys with bigger and badder weapons and jutsu's suddenly swarmed around them. And the blond had glanced over at Kakashi with this funny sort of look that the boy had interpreted as an, _What_ _the hell are you doing to me kid? _Sort of look before he'd backed up a step or so and grabbed Kakashi and pushed him back into a tree and hissed at him.

"Climb up and stay out of the way."

Which had pissed Kakashi off to the point where he hissed back angrily, "Fuck. You."

He wasn't running no matter what the man may say or do to him; he wouldn't run. He wasn't a coward after all. Minato rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like, _"Goddamn brat is going to make me lose my temper. One of these days I'll throttle him. I swear to fucking god." _As several guys stepped forward, cackling like hyena's as they flew through some hand signs.

Kakashi gaped at the lot of them in horror, knowing that there was no way in hell that he and the blond would be able to avoid the attacks. He was so engrossed with his own thoughts that he didn't notice the temperature in the air dropping until he could see his breath in front of his face when he breathed.

He shivered as a chill ran down his spine and looked at Minato as he stepped forward and rolled his shoulders as his eyes turned an eerie glowing, icey blue color and he said in a very calm almost growling tone. "You boys need to go back to the village and forget your fools mission before you really piss me off."

They ignored him and Minato said something about flowers then extended one arm and focused his chakra into his palm, spinning and twisting it this way and that until he had a quickly spinning spiral in the palm of his hand. Kakashi blinked and stared at the spiral as it grew and gained more mass and quickly scrambled up the tree to the very top limb and held on for dear life knowing that something horrible and _monumentous_ was about to occur.

It was like a series of bombs went off. One second everyone was standing there and the next_- BOOM!-_ and there was a blinding light as trees, rocks, bodies and other things went flying every which way leaving behind nothing but scorched earth, flames and ravaged trees and bushes. _Jesus Christ! _Kakashi thought as he looked around for any signs of Minato and found him reclining against the tree he'd climbed with hsi arms crossed over his chest and a bored look on his face as Kakashi's dad suddenly appeared looking a little frazzled.

One of his shoulders was on fire and he was absently patting himself out as he picked his way across the suddenly barren land and growled, "What the fuck happened here?"

_A good question-_ Kakashi thought as he took a moment to force his fingers to slowly loosen so that he could scamper down the tree to his father's side and climbed him like a monkey.


	38. Chapter 38

Kyubbi-no-Kitsuna, I'm happy that you enjoy reading my stories but please be a mite more careful with giving out your number. The last thing I want is some sicko texting or calling you because they managed to get ahold of your number through my reviews, ok.

I wrote your number down and erased the review with it for your safety. So please don't think that I'm ignoring you or something. And don't get discouraged.

If you really want to talk to me then you can PM me anytime, day or night and I'll answer you as soon as I can.

And don't feel that you have to apologize for spelling errors after having a seizure. I speak the language of spelling errors very well.

Now on to the story. I feel that I've gotten off of the old beaten path (what should have been only two or three chapters on Kakashi's past has turned into a mini series)so I'm just going to skip some stuff and mention them again later.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

"So what happened next?" Naru prompted as Kakashi paused. He looked at her and gave a tight lipped smile as his memories assailed him. He could remember everything so vividly despite the fact that it had been so long. Everything about Minato and how he had explained his presence. Kakashi's first meeting with Kushina, Naru's mother and former biiju.

He recalled that she was a damned sadist and had delighted in reducing him to tears every chance she got. He could even remember the abject terror he'd felt the day Minato and his father had gone on a mission together, leaving him in Kushina's care for two whole weeks.

Everyone assumed that tracking was a talent passed from his father to him. This was only a little bit true. It had actually been _Kushina_ that had taught him how to track and hunt and lay ambushes. And while his father had laid down the basics for him, he'd refused to let him out of his sight long enough to actually gain anything from the knowledge.

So being in Kushina's hands had helped him quite a bit. But what he remembered the most was the _fear_ and_ hatred_ directed at him upon his father's absence from the village. He could plainly recall walking through the market one day after escaping Kushina's crazy clutches and felt something collide with the side of his head. Just a few inches above his temple.

He'd felt the skin tear as blood welled to the surface and started to drip down his face as a peculiar burning/throbbing sensation caused his head to ache painfully. He reached up and gingerly touched his finger tips to his forehead and stared at the scarlet staining his fingers in stunned silence as he heard someone laugh and say, "That's what you get for daring to show your face here monster!"

He looked up just in time to narrowly avoid having a kunai go through one of his eyes as some of the villagers made a ring around him and started shoving him back and forth, grabbing hand fulls of his hair and pulling while others scratched, kicked and threw punches at him.

In no time at all he found himself overwhelmed and pushed to the ground where some of the villagers started trying to kill him.

He remembered one person jumping onto his back and trying to garrot him with a wire as he thrashed around and tried to escape when he heard a familiar high pitch whistle and recalled that Kushina had been someone right behind him. He scratched at the wire around his neck, leaving deep bloody furrows in his skin as a kunai went whizzing by his cheek and hit the person on his back.

Said person's grip loosened and they fell to the ground with a dull thud and lay still as he continued to try and pry the wire from around his bleeding neck before someone siezed the chance to try and finish him off as the crowd parted and Kushina stood there with Minato and his father.

All of them looking equally furious/murderous by the villagers actions.

He lay on the ground shaking and trying desperately to breathe as his father walked forward and picked him up and unwound the wire from around his neck and threw it in someone's face and snarled at everyone there, causing the villagers to shrink back from them in fear as his father shouted.

"You should be afraid. All of you would do well to be _deeply_ afraid. Because I have each one of your scents and can kill you _and_ your families in your beds at any fucking time!"

Minato walked forward and knelt down next to the corpse of the person that had tried to garrot Kakashi and pulled the kunai from the body then motioned for Kushina to come over as he cut open the man's chest and ripped out his heart and handed it to the red head. Sakumo looked back at the two, puzzled about what they were doing when he saw Kushina open her mouth and take a bite out the organ in her hand then hand it back to her lover.

Everyone blanched and stared at the two in horror as Minato mirrored her action then threw the organ at some random person. There was a lot of hysterical screaming and some running as the two made their way over to Sakumo and started walking away.

Their threat clear even to the elder Hatake who was more than a little bit surprised by their savagery when he saw Kushina subtly spit out the tissue that she'd had in her mouth then wiped her lips with the back of one hand as she reached out and clapped Minato on the back.

Causing the blond to stop walking in midstep, his face a funny shade of green when Kushina asked, "You didn't spit it out yet did you?"

Minato slowly shook his head as Sakumo shifted his hold on Kakashi and put a hand in front of the blonds face and waited for him to spit out the piece of tissue he'd bitten off a few moments ago. The blond shook his head and pushed Sakumo's hand away as he clapped one hand over hsi mouth and said in a strained tone, "S'cuse me. I need to throw up." Then hurried away leaving Sakumo with the red headed woman who snorted and muttered.

"Moron should have spat it out instead of swallowing it."

Sakumo gave the red head an funny look as they walked. "I...don't think he meant to swallow it."


	39. Chapter 39

Kakashi sighed and looked at the clock hanging on the wall above his TV and cringed a little bit. What he had meant to be an explination about why he had used the jutsu on Naru had turned into a painfully long story about his past and how he'd grown up. It had been over six hours since he'd started talking in an effort to explain himself and his actions and he still wasn't even close to the point where he could explain to her his reasons.

It was vexing to say the least. And he was growing tired. His stories about his youth had left him drained emotionally and physically. _Maybe it would be best to simply admit my guilt, tell her I'm sorry and let Naru strangle me. _He thought tiredly as he sat back in his seat and rested his head on the back of the couch and jumped a little bit when he felt Naru standing in front of him.

He opened his eyes and lifted his head to look at her and tried not to flinch when she reached out and put one hand on his upper thigh and cupped his face with her other hand. "Kashi..."

"I don't really want to say anymore Naru. It hurts too much."

"You don't have to tell me anymore of your life story if you don't want too. But at least tell me about the jutsu you put on me." He opened his mouth to say something when she hissed, "You swore to me that you would never do anything like Sauske. Tell me what the jutsu is meant for." He stared at her for a moment, his mismatched eyes wide and horrified.

_No, no, no, no!_ He would never place a jutsu on a woman to steal her will or bend her to his own. That was rape in the worst sort of way and he hadn't designed the jutsu to be used for such a thing.

It was merely his way of overcompensating so that his mate wouldn't be _afraid_ or _intimidated_ by him. By who and what he was.

It was also a way to keep his mate from trying to harm him or herself simply to escape him. But it was painfully obvious now that Naru was suspicious of him and his motives. Her years of abuse at Sauske's hands making her think that all men were like him.

Making her think she wasn't safe with him even now.

_Have I failed her already?_ He wondered as he swallowed past the lump in his throat as an painful ache started in the center of his chest. He wondered how she had managed to stay so in control if that was what she thought.

Surely she would have killed him by now if she really thought that... Wouldn't she? Or was she merely waiting to hear him condemn himself before she killed him?

He reached out and grasped both of her hands and jerked her into his lap then toppled them both over so that he had her pinned under him. Naru shrieked and growled something scathing about his mother as he used his body to press her down into the couch for a second before lifting himself up on his elbows a little bit and putting one hand against her chest.

Right over the binding mark.

Naru was eerily still under him, though he could make out the furious look on her face and knew that she'd fuck him up the second he let her go if his explination wasn't a damn good one. So he decided to make things easy for her. "Do you recall when I placed this mark on your chest?" He asked as he pressed his palm against her mark and waited for her to answer.

"Yeah. I remember." She gritted out from between clenched teeth. Her temper showing through in her expression. Kakashi gave her a wane smile and leaned down and kissed her chin only to have her jerk her head as soon as his lips touched her skin.

He sighed and pulled back a little bit so that he could see her. She was practically vibrating with rage by this point. "There was something that I left out when I placed this mark on you."

She growled and reared back her arm to punch him but he caught her arms in his hands and growled back at her. "Dammit listen to me! Let me get this out so that you'll never doubt me again."

She glared at him and he felt that ache in his chest intensify. "That mark is a lost Hatake clan jutsu that I learned about around the same time I came up with the one that I placed on you last night. The mark on your chest is to signify my devotion and to dredge up any affection that I feel, however small, for you and magnify it while acting as a safety net. If I hurt you in any way the marking on your chest will resonate with my own and cause intense physical pain- possibly even death. The reason I placed this jutsu on you was so that you would always feel safe with me-" He said softly noting that Naru's anger and rage was slowly melting away.

She had a look of dismay on her face that he would have done anything to erase, but he understood that she still needed time. "The other jutsu that I placed on you was to help you get through our wedding night. I grew up thinking that I was a monster in every regard, Naru."

"Because of this I created a jutsu that would keep my mate from feeling pain or from going into hysterics and trying to attack me to escape. The jutsu itself was created to block out some of the negative thoughts and emotions that you would feel. It doesn't steal your will, nor your right to say no. Those are always yours. It merely makes things easier for the both of us."

"I-I don't- Why would you- Huh?" Naru stammered stupidly, not quite grasping what he was saying in it's entirety. Kakashi gave her a sad/pained look and shifted his hand from her chest to run his finger tips along the curve of her cheek.

"After everything that Sauske put you through, did you really think I wouldn't take such measures? I told you that I would protect you. And I can do it better this way."

Naru looked like she wanted to say or ask him something, but shut her mouth and just lay there for a moment with an 'oh' look on her face. But he doubted that she still fully understood. So maybe he'd have to show her before she understood completely.

He sat up and pulled her along with him and grasped one of her hands in his and said in a tone that drew her gaze, "Pay attention. I'm only going to do this once." He grasped one of her fingers and started to bend it back...


	40. Chapter 40

Naru rung out the wet rag and then folded it and laid it across Kakashi's forehead and then glanced up at the hole in the ceiling of his apartment as he groaned weakly. "Naru...baby I'm not feeling so good..." Naru looked at him for a moment then glanced back at the hole in the roof and frowned as she thought. _I'd imagine not after being struck by lightning. _

She looked towards the window and frowned when she saw that there wasn't a single grey cloud in sight. And if that was the case then how had Kakashi just gotten struck by lightning? It couldn't have been a random freak accident. Could it?

Kakashi twitched next to her on the couch and suddenly came up off of the chair with a startled yell. "My pants! They're wet!" Naru reached out and carefully pushed him back down so that he was laying on his back and replaced the wet rag as she cooed at him and ran her fingers through his hair. Trying to sooth him.

"Hush now. It's okay." He whimpered about his pants being squishy along his inner thigh and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing/cooing, "That's because you wet yourself when you were struck by lightning a few minutes ago." However she kept that little tid bit to herself knowing that it would embarrass him greatly to know that he'd wet himself in front of his wife.

He was a mighty warrior and all that jazz. And pissing his pants wasn't something a guy like him would bear gracefully.

He lay still for several minutes just breathing and twitching before managing to ask in a disoriented sort of way. "You...okay?" Naru nodded her head. She was fine. For some odd reason despite the fact that he'd had her hand in his grasp, she hadn't been harmed at all by the electric currents that had coursed through him.

"Naru...?" Kakashi said her name in an almost panicked tone, apparently he hadn't seen her nod her head and was starting to freak out. So she had to answer him verbally before he'd relax.

"I'm fine Kakashi. Just lay still and let your body rest."

He rolled over onto his side and she automatically reached out to stop him, not wanting him to accidentally hurt himself when he was so out of it but he grabbed her hands in his and brought them to his lips and kissed her finger tips, paying special attention to the finger that he'd bent back a few minutes ago. Before he'd gotten struck by lightning.

"Did...scare...you?" He asked thickly, pressing his face against her hands and peering at her over the top of her knuckles.

"Just a bit but we'll call it even if you get better. Do you want me to go get Sakura or Tsunade? They should probably look you over." Kakashi slowly started to shake his head then made a hissing sound and let her go as he threw up on the floor.

Naru bristled a little bit then started to panic as he puked several more times before laying back, his whole body shaking, his skin damp with sweat and his breathing ragged. Naru got up and started to head for the door and in the blink of an eye found Kakashi on his feet, weaving in front of her. She reached out and just barely manage to grab him before his legs gave out and they both fell to the floor with a dull thud.

Kakashi landed on top of her, forcing the breath from her lungs as he buried his face against her neck and panted for a moment before saying, "I-I'm s-sor-ry. D-Don't leave... P-Ple-ase..." Naru lay there listening to him beg her not to leave while trying to catch her breath and wondered why he was so scared of her leaving. Sighing and figuring that there was no helping things at this point because he was almost literally crushing her, she reached up and very carefully pushed against him.

Trying to lift him up just enough to shift him to the side but he was too heavy. "Ah, Kakashi! Y-Your crushing me!" Naru hissed as she tried once again to push him off of her but couldn't budge him. Finally she stopped trying and just wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back trying hard not to jump whenever he twitched against her because his body was rubbing against her in a very suggestive way.

After a few minutes of this, she was beginning to feel overly warm, her face flushed and finally she muttered, "Dammit Kakashi once your up and around again, you owe me big for this." Kakashi didn't respond, but his lips did move against her skin a little bit causing her to shiver as a soft snore escaped him.


	41. Chapter 41

Sorry for not posting like usual-

I've had a death in the family. A great uncle from my dad's side of the family, who was 97. Now since none of you know that as of the 9th this month, it has been one year since my dads mother died a particularly gruesom death from several types of cancer.

So the death of my great uncle has hit him pretty hard because there isn't anyone left alive on his side of the family aside from him and his siblings.(******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

It took Kakashi three days to heal from his little experiment and in that time Naru got to see a side of him that she had never really glimpsed before. And while that wasn't exactly a bad thing. Her opinion tended to change quickly when he took things too far. And wound up flopping down on top of her and wrapping his arms around her middle, as he pressed his face against her stomach through her shirt, then glared at her a little bit until she started running her fingernails through his thick silver locks.

"Kakashi are you sure that I shouldn't take you to see Tsunade?"

He made a low growling sound in the back of his throat and made her jump when he bit off one of the buttons on her shirt with a sharp nip of his teeth. "M'fine." He said after spitting the button out and settling back down and closing his visible eye before saying. "Besides... Tsunade is probably busy dealing with the extra feature I gave Sauske when I turned him into a woman."

Naru's hand stilled in his hair for a moment. Extra feature? She wondered, not liking the sound of those two words. "What did you do to Sauske?"

Kakashi's visible eye opened and he stared at her for a second before replying. "Only what he would have had you do. Although I suppose that I shouldn't have taken things quite so far."

"What did you do Kashi?" Naru asked again, her voice shaking.

"It doesn't matter what I did Naru. Sauske will be the one reponsible for what happens now."

"Kakashi!"

"Don't shout, woman. Just do what the rest of us are going to do and enjoy the show." Kakashi said lazily as he closed his eyes again.

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Sauske leaned over the toilet puking as Tsunade walked in and paused for a second. She had to hand it to Kakashi- his punishments were not only evil but ironic as well. And it didn't end with simply turning Sauske into a woman, or hedging him into Naru. Then handing him over to all of the people that Sauske had turned against Naru to be raped. No, Kakashi had taken it a step further, giving Sauske a chakara womb, birth canal, ext.

_Sadistic Kakashi. Very sadistic._ She thought with a humorous edge as the mizerable Uchicha finished dry heaving and sat back and looked at her through dull eyes.

"Tsunade, am I dying?" It took everything Tsunade had just to keep a straight face.

"Hardly. But I will say this for you Sauske-kun. You have been a busy little bitch." Sauske scowled at her then dove for the toilet as round two of his morning sickness began.

He wretched a few times, then managed to wheeze out. "What's. Wrong. With. Me?" Before he started puking again. Tsunade finally laughed earning a dark look from the Uchiha inbetween wretching and said,

"Devine justice." And without another word turned and walked back down the hall away from Sauske's cell. She'd bet that he'd figure it out either once the food cravings kicked in or around the time he was about to give birth. In the mean time, she had things to do. People to tell of Sauske's condition. And she had to do it all before she could go drinking.

She giggled like a lunitic. _Very sadistic, Kakashi._


	42. Chapter 42

Ah, sorry for the absense kittens. I've been busy with writing contests, poetry contests and discovering Hitman Reborn. I even have a Hitman Reborn story now.

So anyways- here is blackmail. enjoy.

(**********************************************************************************************************************************************************)

However the moment she walked out of Sauske's cell, Tsunade sobered up and got a dark look on her face. She could pretend that she enjoyed seeing the Teme-bastard suffer as much as the next person- well, okay_ sometimes_ she enjoyed his suffering.

But even she drew the line at this. _That idiot Hatake must have lost his mind to add that feature. _She thought darkly as she barked out orders to the the Anbu hanging out just down the hall from the Uchiha's cell, telling them not to leave him alone and if anything happened that they should fetch her _immidiately_.

Or she'd kill them.

The Anbu nodded and hastily took up their posts while Tsunade walked away. Deeming it necessary to pay Kakashi and Naru a visit so that she could talk with them about Sauske's little problem. She was fairly certain that Naru would be pissed once she found out, the girl was simply too damn forgiving of other's sins. But she would certainly give the Hatake hell for a while.

Which might be amusing to watch.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Naru let out a growl and shoved hard at Kakashi's chest. He didn't budge, damn his hide, but it wasn't for lack of trying on her part. The man had to be insane to think that she would be happy or even amused to hear of what he had done to Sauske to punish him for coming after her. Turning him into a girl, she could understand.

But handing him over to a bunch of immoral rapists with the knowledge that one of them could knock the Uchiha up... That, while brilliant in it's own perverse and twisted way, was also _inhumanely_ cruel.

Something that she had always thought her husband incapable of being.

Obviously she was wrong. Which made her wonder just what sort of person she had bound herself too. Kakashi studied her expression as he loomed over her, his palms braced on either side of her head, his mask hanging down around his chin.

She didn't look the least bit pleased about Sauske's fate. "Naru... You do realize that if he had managed to really get to you, that his fate would be yours right now?" Kakashi said in a questioning tone as he pressed one of his palms against the side of her face and ran his thumb along the curve of her cheek.

She blinked back tears, unsure of what she was more pissed about. The fact that Sauske was a girl. Had been raped repeatedly. The fact that he could have children. Or the fact that Kakashi was the monster responsible for everything.

It was on the tip of her tongue to ask him if he had raped Sauske too, but she bit the inside of her cheek and swallowed the question down. Deciding that maybe it was for the best that she didn't ask. She wasn't sure of how she'd react if she found out that he _had_ raped Sauske.

Closing her eyes tightly, she wished that she had never heard any of this from Kakashi. It made her feel sick to her stomach to think of it. _Sauske may be an ass and a chauvinistic jerk- But his punishment is beyond sadistic. _No one deserved to be treated like that. No matter their past crimes. Naru thought to herself as she felt the light touch of Kakshi's lips against her own and had to fight down the urge to shove him away or bite him.

But the kiss ended soon enough as Kakashi pushed away from her, raising himself up again with a soft sigh and moved off of her. "I didn't do it to be cruel Naru-" Kakashi said after a moment or so of silence. "I did it because he won't learn unless given a taste of his own medicine. I thought that if he understood how much pain and suffering he was carelessly trying to put you through, then maybe he would straighten himself out and stop. And then there was the whole, 'I wanna restart my clan!' thing. As a girl he could do that himself and would have no use for you..."

"But to let him be raped, Kakashi- What were you thinking?" Naru cried as she lifted her hands to wipe at her eyes. Missing the predatory look that he got on his face as he reached out and grasped a strand of her hair and pulled on it until she dropped her hands and looked at him.

"I was thinking, 'This son of a bitch touched her. He touched _my_ Naru. He tried to ruin her reputation and make her his fuck toy-' Tell me love, what would you have had me do? Pat him on the back and say, Good job. Sorry, I don't work that way. The punishment should always fit the crime and in this case, it more than fits."

"Like it or not, Sauske will be stuck in this situation for a while. So put it from your mind and focus on my vows to you. Because nothing else matters." She blinked at him, but her tears didn't dry like they should have. Letting go of the strand of hair he'd been holding onto, he sat back with another sigh figuring that if she wanted to cry over that bastard's fate then that was simply something that she would have to do before she could move on.

It wasn't like it was hurting anything to begin with.

Sighing again he reached down and snagged his discarded shirt off of the floor and held it out to her knowing that she wouldn't feel like continuing their petting session for a while. Possibly a month depending on how pissed she was at him, and was about to get up to go get another shirt when there was a knock on his apartment door.

Followed by a flurry of activity as Naru pulled on said shirt and he quickly grabbed anything incriminating and quickly stuffed it all in various hiding places then ran down the hall and tripped over his own feet and skidded to a stop on his stomach, in the bedroom as he heard Naru's voice from down the hall. "Baa-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was just out walking and thought I'd drop by to speak to you and Kakashi about something. Do you mind?" Tsunade asked as she looked around the livingroom and immediately spotted several things out of place. Like buttons on the floor and hentai books partially stuffed under the cushions of the couch.

_Just what the hell were these two up too before I got here?_


	43. Chapter 43

Yo kittens, what's up?

I know that I haven't been writing as much as I used too. But never fear, I haven't forgot you.

So, without further ado- here is the next chapter of **_Blackmail_**.

(*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

"Baa-chan why don't you have a seat while Kakashi pulls himself together." Naru said politely as she grasped the older woman's wrist in her hand and pulled her over to the most comfortable chair in the room, ever mindful that the woman was pushing seventy eight and suffered from arthritis- though she would rather die than admit it to anyone.

Even if it meant someone fussing over her and making her more comfortable.

Tsunade might have protested if she hadn't known that resisting at this point was futile. Naru wouldn't leave her be until she was sitting in a comfortable place with her shoes off and her feet up.

Sighing in exasperation, Tsunade muttered affectionately, "It's nice to see you too Naru." She sat down in a comforter off to the side of the couch and quickly found her shoes tossed across the room by her gaki before Kakashi re joined them with a mask firmly in place over his face and a navy short sleeved shirt on.

"Lady Tsunade," He said politely before turning to Naru and tried to kiss his mate on the cheek, hoping that she had calmed down enough to allow the brief contact. However it would seem that though Tsunade was present to distract her, Naru was still quit upset with him. She elbowed him hard in the ribs nearly forcing the air from his lungs.

He grunted and doubled over and wrapped his arms around his middle as Naru asked in a pleasant tone, ignoring the wide eyed curious look that Tsunade gave her as Kakashi thought. _Okay so she's still pissed at me. _

He could take a hint. And...go sit in the corner and sulk a bit.

"So what's up?"

"Well I wanted to talk to the two of you about several things-" Tsunade said hesitantly before asking, "I didn't come at a bad time, did I?" She looked from Naru's smiling face to Kakashi, whom was sitting in a recliner across the room looking dejected.

_Wow this is weird. _Tsunade thought. Unsure if she should be amused by the situation she had stepped into. Or if she should just ask for her shoes and leave and submit everything to the couple in writing later on.

Naru shook her head slowly before replying, "No. You arrived at just the right time." The younger woman smiled even more but the look on Kakashi's face suggested that she _had_ come at a bad time. A really bad time.

"Well if that's the case," _God let it be the case._ "I came here to discuss two things, 1) I'm stepping down as the Hokage and 2) My earlier visit to see Sauske. Which do you want to hear about first?"

"Either one is fine, Baa-chan."

"Very well," Tsunade said as she took a deep breath and picked a topic. She picked Sauske's topic first since she saw the anxious look that had flitted across Naru's face the moment his name had been mentioned. "I was examining Sauske earlier because he's been ill for the past few weeks and found something interesting..." Her golden brown eyes flickered to Kakashi who automatically looked away. Suddenly finding the wall the most fascinating thing in the room. "Something that should by all rights considered a miracle considering that Sauske is a _male_ temporarily transformed into a _girl_."

Naru's eyes were wide, her face pale, her expression horrified as it dawned on her what Tsunade was talking about. _"No. He isn't." _

"Well actually yes. He is. And since he's insane and can't be trusted... I was going to ask the two of you if you would like to adopt the child once it's born. Providing of course that he carries to full term."

Kakashi looked back in Tsunade's direction, his body tense as his eyes went to Naru. A heartbeat passed. Then two. Neither of them said anything and Tsunade's patience was wearing thin. _Why aren't they saying anything? _She wondered curiously as she glanced at Naru.

She had paled to this peculiar shade of green and opened her mouth to say something only to clap a hand over her mouth and jump up and run from the room. Kakashi started to rise, concern etched into his face as a door (he assumed was the bathroom door) slammed closed down the hall and he sighed and looked at Tsunade before asking.

"So it's really true? You've actually confirmed it?"

"Yes."

"And you want us to raise the child. Is that really wise? Naru may hold a grudge and even if she doesn't, I do."

"That may be true but you wouldn't hurt a defenseless child, now, would you?"

Kakashi snorted. Damn women and their soft spots for those wailing little creatures. They weren't the least bit cute but he knew that Tsunade was right. Sauske was insane. If he was allowed to raise the child it might not survive the abuse. It would need a stable home with two loving and protective parents. People who could raise it to have honor and be the exact opposit of it's father/mother.

"I'll talk to her about it." He said in a gentle tone as he grabbed up her shoes and walked over to her and pressed them into her hands. A sure sign that he wanted her to leave for now. Tsunade took them and looked up at him.

"You do that. Now about the other issue-"

"I will either abide by your choice or back you up. Either way, a new Hokage will take his or her place."

"You're damn right you will-" Tsunade growled as she slipped her shoes on and with his help stood up. "Naru is next in line to the title of Hokage and no one else will ever be accepted."

Kakashi smiled at the elderly woman but didn't say anything. In his mind no one but Naru deserved the title and that's how it would always be.


	44. Chapter 44

**Sorry guys- I didn't mean to just leave you hanging like that.**

(********************************************************************************************************************************************)

"Naru? Honey are you alright?" Kakashi asked from outside the bathroom door as he heard the sounds of violent wretching coming from within the small room. There was a small pause followed by the sound of a toilet flushing followed by silence for a moment before Naru called out in a raspy tone.

"Oh go away..."

_Hn, that was it?_ Kakashi wondered as he stood anxiously in his spot waiting for her to swear at him, call him a fool or tell him to fuck off like she usually would. There was no venom to her words. No coldness. Merely what he sensed was a bone deep weariness that he knew was from the stress of the past few weeks. After all being bound to someone who changed the sex of another person (a very, very bad and sadistic person in his opinion) then handed them over to perverts resulting in the pregnancy of said person- would exhaust just about anyone.

Still he at least expected her to refer to him as shithead or bastard for a few weeks.

If only to make herself feel a little better about being pissed at him.

Reaching out he placed a hand against the door and curled his fingers against the wood, leaving furrow marks with his fingernails as he did so and said coaxingly, "Naru please, I know that you're pissed at me. Believe it or not I'm pissed at myself for what I did. Truly I am. But someone _had_ to stop him otherwise he would have eventually found a way to lay his hands on you- And I didn't want you to end up like he is now. Some pervert's toy. Something to be used up and discarded without any regard for your life. Your feelings... I want you to always be the same person I've known since you were a kid," He laid his head against the door and closed his eyes as he recalled what she had been like as a child the first time he had met her as a genin.

She had been so quiet. So calculating. Always looking at others like he used too as a kid, after his father had died. He'd felt broken. And Naru for all her strength and cunning as a child- had been dangerously close to winding up the same way.

He hadn't been able to stand it.

A child should be loud. Happy, and cheerful at all times.

He truly believed this from the bottom of his heart. So he had taken extra care and time to draw the real Naru out of her shell and instill those things in her. If he'd known that by doing so he would wind up making one of the strongest shinobi the village had ever seen next to the sanin- he might have done more.

But Naru was considered a super- S class nin. A monster just like Tsunade and himself.

"Naru? I don't care if you're mad at me all the days of our lives for what I've done. I'm not sorry for giving the little shit a taste of his own medicine. But if you want to save the baby, and bring it here and raise it as our own... Then I will abide by your wish and take responsibility for what I've done-" He wouldn't like it, but he'd do it if she wanted him to. He heard the door click as the lock was undone from the other side and took a step back as it swung open and his furious wife stepped into view and growled.

"You're damn right you're going to take responsibility! Sauske isn't keeping that baby, now go get your wallet and your shoes. We have to go shopping for some baby items and some stuff to make a nursery." Perking up at the possibility that an outing might cool Naru's anger at him, Kakashi smiled and turned and scampered off to do as his wife bid him too.

Leaving Naru standing in the doorway of the bathroom with her arms crossed over her breasts with a dark look on her pretty face. God there were times when she just wanted to beat the fuck out of Kakashi. The man just drove her crazy with his shit. And now- now she was an expectant mother and she wasn't even ready to be one! "One of these days..." She muttered as she headed off to the bedroom to get dressed for their outing.

One of these days she'd probably end up so frustrated with his antics that she'd killing him in his sleep. She thought as she found some pants and pulled them on then rummaged around for a moment or so before finding her shoes and slipping one of them on when it occurred to her that she had forgotten the other reason Tsunade had come to see them.

She had said something about stepping down as Hokage, hadn't she?

But if she stepped down then who was supposed to take over as the Hokage? Naru wondered as Kakashi peeked into the bedroom to see if she was ready and found her standing in the middle of the room with an almost panicked look on her pale face.


	45. Chapter 45

**Sorry that this chapter is shorter than last night's. Thankfully I'll be up all night for another EEG- so I'll be working on stuff here and there. And one of the things I've chosen to work on will be, What do you know- the other side. **

**So sit tight and let me redo some stuff so I'm not backed into a corner.**

**Later!**

(*******************************************************************************************************************************************)

Tsunade had said something about stepping down as Hokage, hadn't she?

But if she stepped down then who was supposed to take over as the Hokage? Naru wondered as Kakashi peeked into the bedroom to see if she was ready and found her standing in the middle of the room with an almost panicked look on her pale face and promptly erased the excited expression crossing his own as she started to hyperventilate. _Damn. There goes my frigging outing_. Kakashi thought, feeling almost irked that it would be _now_ of all times that Naru recalled something that would send her into hysterics.

"Naru?" He said tentatively as he came further into the room and waited to see what was up.

Was she panicking because she wasn't sure how the people of the village would react to seeing her out and about since Sauske had posted those obscene photos of her all over the village? Because she needn't worry. He, her friends, and Tsunade had already held a meeting with the entire village about those. And anyone who stepped out of line or said anything to her when she was seen out and about- was going to get hurt.

No scratch that- they were going to be_ destroyed_.

So again. Naru needn't worry. And yet she was worried about something.

Something was putting her under so much stress that if he didn't figure out what was going through her head soon... She'd probably wind up in the bathroom again puking up blood. And that was a prospect that made him feel just a tad green around the gills himself.

"Naru? W-What's wrong?"

Naru put a shakey hand over her mouth as he came over to her and grasped her hand and pulled it away just enough to hear her muttering to herself. "No. No. No. Tsunade can't step down. I'm next in line for the title of Hokage-"

"Naru?"

"But my reputation has taken too much of a blow- No one will follow someone they think is a whore. Even if that person is Hokage..."

Kakashi sighed and closed his eyes and counted to ten, slowly, then opened his eyes again and wrapped his arms around Naru's body and pulled it as tightly against his own as he could, "Naru. _Calm. Down. Now_." Kakashi said from between gritted teeth before taking a deep breath and then saying in a gentler tone, "Tsunade won't hand the job over to just anyone. She's been grooming you for this ever since she met you. _You_ are the only person big enough, strong enough, and bad enough to fill her shoes. And if anyone ever gives you a hard time about shit, well you have me, Iruka, Ibiki, Anko, Sakura, Sai and everyone else who will kick some ass on you're behalf."

Naru's breathing slowly- _very slowly_- started to return to normal as he held her.

Sure his words made sense in theory, but like most things- it was nothing more than wishful thinking. Naru had this terrible feeling that the second Tsunade stepped down as Hokage and named her as her heir, that the village would fall into chaos. And it wasn't a feeling that Naru particularly liked since it meant she and Kakashi would be alienated from their friends and comrades for many, many years.

She doubted at this point that any of the rookie nine would be able to stay close to her as friends without suffering for it. And it was enough to make her cry. Really it was. Because she didn't want this for her friends or Kakashi or their soon to be family of three.

Because she just knew in her heart of hearts that something- no- someone was going to fuck up big and she wouldn't be able to protect everyone when that happened.


End file.
